Gumball - The Original Idea
by Ender McAuthor
Summary: ...His (Ben Bocquelet's) idea was an Adult Swim show called 'Gumball' about reject cartoon characters attending a remedial school, but producers felt this concept was too sad... What if it was accepted? How would it appear? Would it be the same?
1. Chapter 1

'His (Ben Bocquelet's) idea was an Adult Swim show called 'Gumball' about reject cartoon characters attending a remedial school, but producers felt this concept was too sad. He then revised this idea and made it more cheery, taking on the structure of a family sitcom. The producers liked this idea, and work went underway for what would become The Amazing World Gumball.' ~ Wikipedia

What if Ben Bocquelet's original idea about reject characters was accepted? And if it did, what would it have?

It all starts with this overreactive blue feline named Gumball Watterson. He attends Elmore Remedial High School, where everyone has a problem. Meet Darwin Watterson, a pacifish which never saw the evil and would be in danger if left alone. Then there's Anais Watterson, a 4 year smart pink rabbit. She's too smart to go with kindergarten kiddos. Go right, there's Penny Fitzgerald, an antlered peanut that all the boys target. Though she doesn't show affection to most of them, she likes Gumball like how he likes her. She has problems telling what's wrong and right. Then there's Masami MacAir, a white cloud that thinks that she's the best. Behind her is Carmen. She's a green cactus that loves the boy that she cannot love. Alan. He's a balloon that doesn't mind showing affection in the public. After that, there's Teri. She's a super hygienic paper bear that never goes to the toilet. Then there's Tobias, he's sexually interested of the girls, especially Penny. There's Carrie who puts on a cover as an emo ghost. Her truth is to find a person she's interested of. There's Tina, she's a T-Rex who literally is physical. Then there's Bobert the robot. He gets straight marks on maths and is there simply because he's there.

Now that's the whole class done.

Penny was dribbling a basketball in the class. Miss Simian, a 300 000 year old baboon teacher, was getting quite annoyed of the noise.

"Penny, what on earth are you doing!?" Miss Simian exclaimed at Penny.

"I'm dribbling a ball," Penny replied timidly.

"Never dribble inside the class, AGAIN!" Miss Simian scolded.

"Okay, Miss Simian," Penny replied as she shot the ball to the container.

"Thank you," Miss Simian rolled her eyes. "Now we'll proceed to the Pythagoras' Theorem. Carmen! Get away from Alan!"

Carmen inched away from Alan. Gumball and Darwin swapped notes and wrote down the maths sum.

'Hey, go on and get her. Have you heard? There's a sleepover. You know what that means. Go on, show that you love her. Let her drive on you. Darwin'

Gumball started writing and gave it Darwin.

'No! That'll be underage 3s • 3e • 3x \ 3! I don't want that! Plus, she doesn't seem to like me. Gumball'

'You're handsome. XD Try it out. Darwin'

'Lol. You got to be joking. Gumball'

'Twenty-five girls are following you in Google Plus. Darwin'

"Class dismissed," Miss Simian exclaimed.

Everybody went out of the room quietly. Gumball walked down the main corridor confidently. He opened his locker and found a note. Darwin, Gumball thought. He opened the note.

'Can you help me finish the circle of life? Penny.'

"Nope, can't be her," Gumball said.

Gumball turned to Darwin and looked at him angrily.

"You wrote this didn't you?" Gumball asked.

"No! It doesn't match my handwriting," Darwin debated as he held a piece of writing he made.

Gumball went to the notice board to see the differences of handwriting. He put on a pair of glasses and compared. It matched Penny's. Gumball looked again. It was the same. Gumball pulled his face down. Penny walked to Gumball with her yellow diary.

"Gumball, will you come with me to the library?" Penny asked.

"Sure!" Gumball smiled.

"Thank you, Gumball," Penny grinned. "Nobody else said yes - they all rejected me."

"It's alright. I'll always accept you," Gumball nodded.

Gumball walked to the library with his crush. He didn't know why Penny wanted to go there. He hoped it wasn't a trap. Darwin went red then maroon then exploded his head. Penny didn't notice because she was busy thinking about her crush.

"Gumball, can we please detour to the path passing swimming pool?" Penny asked.

"Okay," Gumball shrugged.

Darwin could read it so properly. Something is about to happen there. Something.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Law

Gumball reached the swimming pool. When he was about turn right to the library, Penny pulled him. Gumball was confused. At first, she wanted to go to the library now she wants to go to the swimming pool.

"Gumball, change into your swimming bathers in the change room while I do, okay?" Penny instructed.

"Okay," Gumball replied as he rushed to the change room.

Penny walked to the female change room. Gumball came out before she did. He was wearing swimming shorts with nothing underneath. When she came out, she had no shell, as a doe, with a swimming suit. Gumball smirked. As he did, sexual thoughts came into his mind. He started feeling hot, especially in his ears.

"Let's go get ourselves wet," Gumball grinned.

Penny smiled and pulled Gumball into the pool with her. It made a big splash. The wall behind them was really wet. Darwin watched them, waiting for the moment. The moment he's been always waiting for.

• • •

Gumball and Penny helped themselves out of the pool, extremely soaked. The bell rung. It made them seriously in a hurry. Before they did so, they took a look at themselves. How much Gumball wanted to hump her in her current state. Penny smiled and walked to the female change room. Gumball went off to the male change room. Darwin was so pissed. They didn't do it. So there goes Penny, still virgin.

Penny's real intention was to do it with him - except that its in the public. She can't do it in front of the public. Piling on that, Gumball doesn't seem to want to do it - he's too innocent to do such thing. Finally, it's against law. She and Gumball can get imprisoned if they do such thing. Penny will just keep her two keyholes shut, ready for the key to enter. She went outside waiting for Gumball.

Gumball never felt so sexually attracted to Penny. He was always attracted to this very feeble girl, but not ithis\i attracted. He can't remove the thought. He kept on thinking about it as he went out of the change room. Penny was waiting there quietly. He can't help thinking about her. She had her shell on. Gumball just wished that he'd see what was under her shell. Penny was smiling, with her yellow diary. Both didn't know that they both intended the same thing and that they both failed.

When they got to their class, Miss Simian looked at them very angrily.

"Never come in this class after the bell!" Miss Simian scolded. "Get out of this class! Come back tomorrow! Go away!"

Gumball and Penny walked out of the door. Both thinking it was a coincidence - scolded for 'green' thoughts.

"Gumball, lets go to the function room. That's where we'll have a sleepover," Penny said.

Gumball went to his locker and pulled out his sleeping bag while Penny did the same. Both went to the function room. They were 5 hours early.

Gumball was so tempted to see what's under the shell but also was trying to curb the temptation. It wouldn't be so nice if he started to touch her, she would be spoilt. That's what he didn't want to do. He was planning to leave her for six years then finally do it but, something inside him, as strong as a tiger, wanted to. His temptation to see how Penny the Doe looked like. Gumball was so tempted. On the other hand, Penny felt incomplete. She wanted to make her life even interesting.

"Penny, do you have a boyfriend?" Gumball asked, quite scared.

"N-n-no," Penny replied, as her heart started throbbing faster.

"Oh, well, I don't have a girlfriend," Gumball admitted. "So we're single-s!"

Penny felt eased. Nobody else was his girlfriend.

"Well, I-I would rather go out of this conversation," Penny stammered.

They laid in there sleeping bags, waiting for the whole class.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sleeping

Carmen, Tobias and Masami came in next. When they all finished setting up their beds, Tobias smiled.

"Penny, come with me to the toilet," Tobias instructed.

"Never!" Penny rejected.

Tobias held Penny's hand with grip. Gumball got alerted. He punched Tobias' hand.

"Nobody goes against Penny's orders!" Gumball exclaimed.

Tobias punched him at the stomach. Gumball fell to the ground. Tobias continued punching him.

"Stop it, Tobias!" Penny exclaimed with tears coming out of her eyes. "I'd do anything for you to stop! Anything!"

"Anything?" Tobias asked, with a dirty grin.

Penny nodded.

"Say the following words," Tobias instructed. "I will let you touch me and instruct me."

Gumball knew where this was going.

"I-I w-will let y-you touch m-me and in-instruct me," Penny stammered

"Good," Tobias smirked. "Now come with me."

Penny followed Tobias into the bathroom.

"Now, Penny, take off your shell," Tobias instructed.

Penny took off her shell. She was left with a cheerleading top and a skirt. Tobias smirked. He kneeled and checked. Penny closed her legs tightly but it wasn't enough. Tobias saw that she didn't have a panty. His pyjamas extracted while Penny sweats. Tobias smiled at Penny dirtily and started fiddling with the lump on his pyjamas. Penny's pussy went wet. She can't take it anymore.

"Stop it!" Penny exclaimed, all red.

"And why do you want me to stop fucking you?" Tobias asked in a rude manner.

"Just don't touch my keyhole!" Penny mumbled.

"That's against what you said earlier," Tobias frowned. "Unless you want to drink the liquid instead, therefore you're still virgin."

Penny didn't know what liquid he was talking about but, she nodded.

• • •

Penny walked drowsily out of the bathroom. Gumball catcher her when she fainted outside the bathroom. Gumball closed his eyes, thinking all of his dreams are gone after the night that Gumball thought Penny stopped being virgin.

Penny woke up, gasping for air. She was on her sleeping bag. She saw Gumball, Darwin, Carrie and Carmen standing around her.

"Penny, are you alright?" Carrie asked.

"What did he do to you?" Carmen asked.

Penny groaned. Yes, she was still a doe. She's desperate to get her shell back, before anyone else 'sees' her. She pointed at her shell, as she was very exhausted and can't get to her shell without showing her pussy. Gumball was always the volunteer to do stuff as he doesn't have anything to do. He was the one who got her shell back. He was smiling - Penny can't tell what it means as Gumball could be hiding a few feelings.

When Gumball brought back the shell, Penny quickly put it on. She can't hang around with boys when she doesn't have a shell. They might spread word about her. She deep underneath her sleeping bag, avoiding any conversation.

Gumball was barely happy. He was miserable. But he didn't have a reason to be miserable. He, too, hid deep underneath his sleeping bag, trying cut himself off the world. Maybe his problems will never be fixed. Maybe he'll stay overreactive and he'll never get a girl or the girl of his dreams. Tobias ruined everything. He spoilt her. Everything lost.

Penny slept with nightmares about Gumball. What if he left? What if he hated her? What if he dies? Those three things kept on repeating in her mind, like goldfish in a fishbowl. Then there goes Darwin. She realised it. He was following them all the time. Penny wanted to forget such thought and think of happy ones. But the nightmare never came out. Those three kept on repeating. What if he left? What if he hated her? What if he dies? Penny slept uneasily. Nobody but Gumball knew it as he had straight hearing. That's the first night done.


	4. Chapter 4 - Carrie's Hopes

**Sorry**

For those who read just read the story, hope you can understand that, I'm sorry - I feel uneasy writing about this. And if you like this story and would want to continue it yourself, I'm happy with that. I'm going to put this story on a a standstill for now.

**Chapter 4 - Carrie's Hopes**

"Carrie, why are you taking that formula?" Carrie's grandmother asked while knitting another bow for Carrie.

Carrie came home early (as in 10:00pm early) from the sleepover. She's in her haunted house (as she's haunting this house) practising lines.

"Uh, I found the perfect person to go with me," Carrie replied.

"Hmm," Her grandmother said. "Keep your curb on. Keep on watching him."

The curb is kind of clothing for ghosts - to keep others from seeing. The curb is taken off when it's time. Time to do it. Carrie had never done it before - though she was taught how to. She never ever thought she'd find use of it but, now, she'll rephrase that. Carrie lied on her bed, thinking about the boy who she had interest of. Sure enough, Gumball and Darwin. Never felt such a feeling before.


	5. Season 1 - Pussy Cat

**Season 1**

This season will be mostly centred on GumballxPenny. To warn you - there is a lemon(s). If you are under-aged (under-aged is 17 and under), read the episodes then skip to the chapter "Season 2 - Kings, Queens and Idiots" by clicking the drop-down menu that says '5. Season 1 - Pussy Cat'.

Hello, guys! I have revised the way I'm going to write the story. I am going to write it as if its a series. I'm going to start with my first 'episode', The Question.

Plus, if I stop posting episodes - I've ran out of inspiration.

BTW

Thanks for reading ;)

**Episodes**

•The Question - Penny asks a question that changes the course of the day

•The Sleepover - When Penny makes love the first time, she overdoes it, revealing to be a sex addict

•The Candle - Back to school after the suspension - Gumball finds a candle with Darwin and causes a chain reaction that almost blew away his sex mate

•The Future - Anais creates a time machine and finds out something. Before she tells anyone, she gets sucked in

•The Republic - Penny's father is back - Penny gives birth to a blue cat. When her dad was about to sue Gumball, Elmore had just been cut off from the whole US, causing Penny's dad to leave with his wife secretly

•The Revenge - When Tobias learns that Penny has a child, he gets really angry and starts a situation

•The End - Life as usual :)


	6. The Question

**Episode 1 - The Question**

"Gumball, wake up," Penny said, waking Gumball up.

It was the day after the sleepover. Gumball woke up seeing the face of a girl that experienced a lot. He had all of what happened last night engraved on his heart. He was actually quite pissed at her, even if he had no reason to be. He had to forget it. He can't dwell on the past much longer. He continued being a friend to her.

"Good morning, Penny," Gumball greeted with a grin.

Penny smiled. Her smile was very attractive. So was her antlers. No, Gumball had to forget it. She's done it with Tobias. Enough of his sexual thoughts about her. He cannot have it with her. He wouldn't have it with anyone which is not a virgin. But she didn't seem to be tired - well she is tired but not that tired.

"Gumball, should I or should I not pack up?" Penny asked timidly, like she always do.

"Uh, we should pack up as soon as we wake up," Gumball replied as he started packing up.

Penny followed Gumball's instructions and packed up her stuff. As soon as they finished, Penny sat beside Gumball.

"What do we do now?" Penny asked.

"Uh, go to class?" Gumball suggested.

Gumball stood up, carrying his stuff. Penny followed. She was dependent and barely stands up for herself. Quite on the low standards for an average 12 year old. She was enough for his standards. Well, until now. Penny and Gumball set up their stuff on their tables. Gumball turned on his MacBook and checked the itinerary. Penny didn't bother opening hers. She was just looking at Gumball dreamily.

An hour later, the whole class was there. Miss Simian started the class, and explained that its silent free time for the rest of the day. While everybody got theirselves deep in their MacBooks, surfing the net, Penny and Gumball stared at the clock. 9:45. Penny started writing a note. She then passed the note to Gumball. Gumball read it. He was quite surprised. She wanted him to teach her. Gumball was next to her so it was easy to talk to her. He turned to her desk. Penny was there, already ready to talk to him.

"Yes?" She grinned.

"No. First of all, it's against the law," Gumball said as he raised his voice. "And last of all, I won't fuck a girl who is not VIRGIN!"

The whole class looked at Gumball.

"They didn't hear that, didn't they, Penny?" Gumball grinned.

"Penny, Gumball, office...NOW!" Miss Simian exclaimed.

• • •

Penny and Gumball sat outside the office while Principal Brown, a brown furred slug, contacted their parents. Even though they were in big trouble, Penny was still smiling, staring at Gumball. He was frowning.

"I was quite amused by your sex talk," Penny giggled.

"Amused," Gumball mumbled. "Seriously?"

"Serious," Penny nodded.

"I hope a 24 hour detention would be amusing for you," Gumball rolled his eyes.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm amused," Penny smirked.

"So you would find it amusing if you give birth to a rainbow jock while I'm there!?" Gumball said angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Penny asked confusedly.

When Gumball was about to say something, Principal Brown opened the door. He had an angry face gesture. Gumball smiled and entered the office. So did Penny. Nicole Watterson, a light blue cat - mother of Gumball and Annette Fitzgerald, an antlered peanut, sat down on the guest chairs. Gumball and Penny both was scared and hid their feelings.

The mothers read their cards.

"Please, let me explain!" Penny pleaded. "It's not Gumball's fault! I asked him a question and he answered!"

"Hmm," Nicole said.

"Don't blame Penny! I was the one who shouted!" Gumball reasoned, trying to defend Penny.

"Hmm," Annette hummed.

Nicole turned to Annette and whispered to her ear.

"Do you know what that means, Anne?" Nicole whispered.

"Nikki, I did the same for Frederick, the day before we got married," Annette whispered back.

The two mothers smiled and signed the suspension cards. They pulled the two out of the office and brought them to their cars.

"Mom, I'm sorry. Please, don't hurt me," Gumball pleaded.

"No, I'm not angry," Nicole said gently. "I'm more happy than I am angry."

"Why?" Gumball asked as he put on his seatbelt.

"You found your partner," Nicole grinned as she drove the car.

"No she's not!" Gumball debated. "She's not virgin any more - or at least I think."

"I know girls more than you do," Nicole grinned. "I can tell when a girl had cum through her mouth or her keyhole."

"So you're that accurate?" Gumball asked, with a disgusted face gesture.

"Cats have special senses, you know," Nicole smirked.

"So, is she still virgin?" Gumball asked.

"Yes," Nicole answered. "But her mouth seems to be unusually wet."

"I know what you mean," Gumball nodded. "I've been reading lemons since I was 6. I should really apologise to her."

"Why?" Nicole asked.

"I said something really offensive," Gumball replied, scared.

"What did you say?" Nicole asked.

Gumball took a deep breath and said it.

"Soyouwouldfinditamusingifyougivebirthtoarainbowjo ckwhileI'mthere,"Gumball said hastily.

"Beg your pardon?" Nicole asked.

"So you would find it amusing if you give birth to a rainbow jock while I'm there," Gumball said recklessly.

"You thought that she had it with Tobias?" Nicole chuckled.

"Yes,"

"Now don't be discouraged, we're going to her house anyways,"

Gumball was alerted. Why in earth would his mother want to go to his crush' house?

"Why?" Gumball stammered.

"Meeting an old friend," Nicole replied.

"Who is this friend?" Gumball asked.

"Anne. She was part of the Elmore Junior High Cheerleading team. Be yourself and Penny'll forgive you,"

Gumball nodded. As he did so, Nicole parked the car at the parking space and made sure that the car wasn't on the kerb. Gumball got off the car, with his hands in his back, showing he was really guilty. His mother knocked on the door and waited for a response. Annette opened the door with a warm smile.

"Well, hello there, Nikki!" She greeted. "Come on in!"

Nicole and Gumball entered the house and sat at the lounge room.

"Uh, Miss Fitzgerald, where's Penny?" Gumball asked.

"She's up in her room," Annette replied.

Gumball ran upstairs and tried opening Penny's door. It was locked.

"Penny, I-I... I'm sorry," Gumball apologised, from the back of the door. "I'm sorry for saying those...those mean things about you."

"Oh, Gumball, hi!" Penny greeted happily while opening the door.

"You're not angry or anything?" Gumball asked.

"Nope," Penny replied.

"Why is your room locked?" Gumball asked.

"I stay in the room and relax on my bed,"

"Okay..."

"Oh, come in!"

"I, uh, came to apologise so, uh, I'm off now,"

When Gumball started walking away, Penny pulled him into her room.

"Please don't go," Penny pleaded.

"But, what do you want us to do?" Gumball asked.

"Uh, never thought of that," Penny said.

"I'd do anything," Gumball smirked, trying to please Penny.

"Anything?" Penny grinned.

Gumball nodded.

"How about a tea-party?" Penny suggested.

"I wish I never said that," Gumball told himself, face palming.

• • •

"I think I got a hang of it!" Gumball smiled.

Penny was teaching Gumball what to do in a tea-party on her bed. He was holding a cup with imaginary 'tea'. Penny was smiling.

"Let's do it from the top," Penny said. "Good morning, Mister Watterson. How are you going?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Gumball smirked. "How about you, Miss Fitzgerald?"

"Oh," Penny said. "I'm fine thank you. Help yourself some tea!"

"Thank you very much," Gumball smiled as he took a cup and the teapot.

When he finished 'pouring' 'tea' on his cup, he put the teapot in the middle of him and Penny. When she took the teapot, it fell off from her hands. Gumball catches the teapot and returned it to the middle of him and his partner.

"Here, you go, Penny - I meant Miss Fitzgerald," Gumball corrected himself. "Did I get it wrong?"

Penny blushed. Nobody looked up to her and asked advice of her.

"Uh, no," Penny stammered.

Gumball smiled then continued on. As they did, Penny felt her legs getting wet. She looked at them. No, the wetness hadn't come out yet. Penny started to worry.

"Oh, no," Penny whispered to herself.

"Is there something wrong, Penny?" Gumball asked.

"Uh, y-yes... I meant no... No, I... Yes," Penny stammered.

"What is it?" Gumball asked.

"I'm leaking," Penny replied. "It happens every time I think of you."

"Let it through," Gumball grinned.

"What are you going to do?" Penny asked.

"You know how you asked that you wanted me to teach you how to 'fill the missing arc' of the circle of life?" Gumball asked. "I can't do it now but I can show you a part of the arc. First, take of your shell."

Gumball shut the windows, doors, everything. Penny took off her shell, to reveal that the bottom of it is really wet. So was her skirt. Gumball laid on her bed.

"Lay down," Gumball directed.

Penny nodded. When she laid down, Gumball pulled her skirt off and touched her rim. Penny bit her lips, trying not to moan. Gumball smiled and kissed her. When he did, Penny realised that Gumball had a wet paw. His jeans showed a lump. Penny felt herself getting more wet. She then felt a paw of Gumball's touching her again. This time, she let out a public moan.

"G-G-Gumball," Penny mumbled, muffled by her moaning.

"Do you want me to stop?" Gumball asked, as he didn't want to disrespect Penny.

"No, I-I-I w-w-was say-aying that it-it f-f-feels good,"

"If you think so, the full 'arc' would feel good for you," Gumball said while removing his paw from her pussy.

Gumball sucked his whole paw with delight.

"Your juices taste good," Gumball smiled. "I'm sure you'll like mine."

"Gumball, that was fun," Penny chuckled. "Let's do that again sometime."

"But not tonight," Gumball said. "I'm off to my grandma's. Put on your skirt, your Mom wouldn't want to see you like that."

Penny picked up her skirt and searched through her walk in ward robe. She was about to shut the door of her wardrobe, Gumball stopped her from her ways.

"Why do you need to hide when you change if you already had shown me yourself?" Gumball asked.

"Y-y-you got a point," Penny stammered as she put her skirt on.

"Forgotten your panty?" Gumball smiled.

"Uh, yes," Penny said as she looked for one.

Gumball leaned on the doorway, watching Penny change. Her skirt still have the liquid, as one spot is more dark than the other. He never seen so much juices before.

"Penny, in case you want more information, you're virgin yet or now," Gumball said as Penny put on her shell.

Gumball unlocked the door and left the room. Penny followed him down the stairs. When they got to the bottom, they saw a letter on the dining table.

'Gumball, stay here. You don't need to go to old granny's house. Spend all of your time here - I'll pick you up tomorrow, okay? Nicole'

"Do you know what that means?" Gumball asked Penny, with a dirty grin.

"No," Penny replied.

"Time to complete the circle of life," Gumball grinned.


	7. The Sleepover

**Episode 2 - The Sleepover**

Gumball and Penny were left in a house for a day, to get satisfied of each other. They sat on the table, eating breakfast marmalade sandwiches for dinner as Penny's dad accidentally bought the blueberry jam, Penny can't cook and Gumball didn't know her dietary needs.

"Uh, Gumball," Penny said.

"Yes?" Gumball asked.

"Can you please pass the marmalade?" Penny asked.

"Sure!" Gumball said as he passed the marmalade to her.

"Uh, Gumball, why are you not eating?" Penny asked.

"I would rather not tell you," Gumball said. "You'll lose your appetite."

"Okay," Penny smiled.

Penny started eating her third sandwich.

"Do you always have a third serve?" Gumball asked.

"Hmm, not when Mom's around," Penny replied.

"Really, Penny?" Gumball chuckled. "I wonder how you look so beautiful...I meant pretty...I meant... You know what I mean."

Penny blushed. Gumball knew her body's reaction when he compliments her.

"Really?" Penny asked.

"Before I answer, have you finished your sandwich?" Gumball asked.

"Yes," Penny said as she finished eating.

"Then, yes. I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met," Gumball said. "Penny time for bed."

"Aw, I barely even had a day with you!" Penny pleaded. "And I'm not yet tired!"

"Not yet tired?" Gumball smirked. "Well, I don't mean time to sleep.

I said time for bed."

Penny was confused. What was the difference? Gumball went up the stairs to Penny's room. She followed. When she entered the room, Gumball shut the door and locked it. He shut the windows and smiled. She took off her shell and went into her wardrobe, looking for her nightgown. Then Gumball saw her wet skirt. He felt his jocks tighten.

"Gumball," Penny said innocently. "Can you teach me?"

"As in, do you?" Gumball chuckled. "Don't you worry. You'll be satisfied."

"What do I do?" Penny asked.

"First and foremost, you have to strip," Gumball smiled. "It's either you strip or I strip you."

Penny lied down on her bed, beside Gumball, without stripping.

"Okay, then," Gumball chuckled. "I'll strip you, Miss Lazy."

Penny smiled as Gumball started taking off her clothes. When he finished, he took of his - ignoring the chance to lick her pussy. When he finished stripping, Penny took a glimpse of Gumball's genital. Her pussy went wet. Gumball looked at hers. His hardened.

Gumball crawled and made Penny's pussy at his tongue's reach. He then started licking it. Penny bit her lips - she didn't want to moan as she thought that Gumball would think that she was not liking it if she did. Gumball continued. Penny felt herself become hot. Penny can't help it. She moaned. Then more liquid rushed into Gumball's mouth. Gumball stopped licking and got up again. Penny was sweating.

"Do you want to stop now?" Gumball asked, worried of Penny.

"No," Penny stammered as she was hyperventilating. "C-c-continue."

"Stroke my cock," Gumball said with a dirty grin.

"What's a cock?" Penny stammered as she continued hyperventilating.

"My genital, dick, penis or whatever," Gumball smirked. "You might need to crawl for this."

Penny crawled under and started stroking. She didn't really know the product if she did so. Gumball moaned.

"P-P-Penny, s-s-suck i-i-it, i-if y-y-you w-want t-to," Gumball stammered as he moaned.

Penny didn't want to. She was a proper person, she would not do it. As she thought that, a muscle moved. She leaned forward and started sucking. Gumball moaned a little more louder. Penny felt relaxed with his member on her mouth. It was really dry and soft. It just tranquillised her. When she was about to relax, liquid came out of it.

"Penny, lay your head on the pillow, FAST! I'm cumming!" Gumball exclaimed.

Penny didn't know what 'cumming' meant but it sounded urgent so she laid her head on her pillow. When Penny was waiting for the next instruction, Gumball hugged her, causing them to kiss and letting his cock in. Penny started moaning as liquid started rushing into her. Gumball pushed even harder, making both of them moan harder.

"GUMBALL!" Penny exclaimed, muffled by her moans.

"D-d-do y-you w-want m-m-me to s-s-stop?" Gumball asked, battling his moans.

When his cum ran out, the two pushed away from each other.

"I was saying, I was having fun," Penny chuckled. "Let's do that again sometime."

"I can assure you that you'll ask again," Gumball laughed.

"I love you, Gumball," Penny yawned.

"I love you too, Penny," Gumball said as he slowly went to sleep.

• • •

Penny was in her dream. She saw Gumball sleeping beside her. When she was about to kiss, the police burst open the door. They started pulling Gumball out of the room.

"You are under arrest for underage sex and sexual abuse," The doughnut police man said.

"Don't worry, Penny," Gumball said. "I will always miss you."

"GUMBALL!" Penny exclaimed while she woke up from her dream.

The room was dark, Gumball and Penny was lying on the bed. Gumball sat up beside her. When she did, she pulled the blanket up with her, hiding her nudity.

"What's wrong, my sweet cupcake?" Gumball asked.

"I had a nightmare," Penny replied.

"It's alright," Gumball smiled. "Do you want me to hug you while you sleep?"

"S-s-sure," Penny nodded, while wrapping her hands around Gumball.

"Goodnight, Penny" Gumball smiled.

"Goodnight, Gumball," Penny said as she closed her eyes.

• • •

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Penny chuckled, still tucked in her bed.

It was morning and Penny was tucked in her bed, with Gumball, still hugging each other naked from last night's act. So was Gumball. The morning outside was bright and the birds were chirping. The room had streams of light going through the little gaps that the blinds can't cover. Most of the room was dark, except the window, of course.

"Hello, Mrs Fitzgerald," Gumball smiled.

"Wait, Mrs?" Penny asked, trying to clarify what Gumball said.

"You're no longer virgin," Gumball explained.

"Wait, what?" Penny said.

"Never mind," Gumball chuckled as he hugged Penny tighter.

Penny felt herself become wet again. Penny had her hand tight over her pussy, trying to not let the liquid come out.

"When I leak its more...stronger," Penny mumbled.

"Because whenever somebody fucks you, your pussy goes loose," Gumball explained. "Pardon my French."

"How about in school?" Penny panicked. "What if I think of you?"

Gumball felt the bed become wet. He smiled.

"Well," Gumball said. "I think it tightens after a week maybe. Can I borrow some before it tightens again?"

Penny didn't know what he was talking about. She nodded. She would always give her crush full access to her. Gumball cupped the liquid on her leg then finally the source. He dug his index finger deep into her pussy. Penny moaned.

"Gumball," Penny moaned.

"Yes?" Gumball asked.

"DO IT DEEPER!" Penny ordered as she squinted her eyes. "CLEAR - UP - EVERYTHING - INSIDE - IT!"

"Whatever you say," Gumball chuckled as he pushed his index finger deeper.

Penny moaned harder. Then Gumball started picking all what's left. He took off her pussy, quickly. Penny gasped. The way he pulled his paw made her pussy hurt. She held it tight. Gumball drank the liquid and smiled. Penny was frowning, as her pussy was hurt.

"Penny, are you alright?" Gumball asked.

"Do it again," Penny chuckled.

"No," Gumball shook his head. "I've overdone it."

Penny frowned and put her skirt back on. Gumball sat up and smiled.

"Come on, lighten up," Gumball said. "Too much is too much."

Penny put on a dirty smile and pulled her skirt off. She started stroking Gumball's member. She started sucking on it. Gumball moaned.

"Penny, I-I a-a-am g-going t-to c-c-cum!" Gumball moaned.

Penny continued sucking on it. She then felt cum coming out. Gumball moaned. Penny kept on sucking, even if she was going to choke with too much. She then coughed and removed herself from him.

"I guess you have too much for breakfast," Gumball chuckled as he put on his jeans. "Too much is too much."

"Learnt my lesson," Penny coughed as she put on her skirt.

When they finished changing, they jogged downstairs. As they did, Gumball received a text message from Annette.

'Stay there for a week while I stay with my hubby at LA. Your mum agreed to it so don't you worry. Mrs Fitzgerald.'

Gumball smiled and sat on the couch with Penny, reading the 'Elmore Daily'. While they go get themselves comfy, Penny's friends - Masami, Teri, Carrie and Leslie, a pink petalled flower boy - knocked on the door. Penny opened the door.

"Hi, girls - and guy! Oh, uh, come in!" Penny greeted.

Gumball was browsing through his iPhone when Penny's friends came in. He was trying to keep from social contact with the others.

"Uh, why are you all here?" Penny asked.

"Pupil free day," Carrie replied. "I'm wondering why Gumball is here."

Gumball smiled anxiously. Penny chuckled.

"He's in for a week - I guess his mother is...occupied," Penny explained.

Gumball continued browsing - he was rather occupied. Penny continued talking about Nicole. When she was about to get water for Leslie, somebody knocked on the door.

"Can you wait for a moment?" Penny asked.

"Sure," Leslie replied with a nod.

Penny walked to the door and opened it. Tobias stood before her, with flowers. She looked at him vigorously.

"If you're trying to impress me, you're failing. I'm with Gumball," Penny said seriously and slammed the door shut.

"Ugh, that cunt fell for that mother fucking dick head," Tobias grumbled.

• • •

"MOM AND DAD, GET OUT OF THERE!" Anais exclaimed from the outside of the master bedroom.

"Come on, Richard. Push it in! Anais is getting impatient," Nicole whispered.

Richard smiled and hugged his wife tight. Nicole felt his cock get mushed by her pussy. Cum rushed in. Nicole made a mistake. She separated to early. Cum flooded the bed.

"Ugh, I'm getting old," Nicole complained about her inaccuracy.

She wore her clothes and went outside of the room. She shut the door behind her and smiled.

"What is it?" Nicole asked.

"Gumball," Anais replied.

"Oh, he's just having fun," Nicole smiled. "He'll be back in a week."

"Okay, mom," Anais said as she hugged Nicole.


	8. The Candle

**Episode 3 - The Candle**

Gumball and Penny were on their own, for a week. They were in her room, playing checkers. Penny was holding the bottom of her shell every time Gumball looked. It was quite weird.

"Penny, uh," Gumball mumbled trying not to offend her.

"Yes, Gummypuss?" Penny said in a sexy tone.

"Uh, would you... Uh... Nothing," Gumball said.

"Gumball, can we please do it once more?" Penny pleaded.

"No!" Gumball said.

Penny frowned.

"At least a touch?" Penny pleaded.

Gumball shook his head.

"Gumball, I'm not tired!" Penny reasoned.

"How about a netball game?" Gumball asked.

"Oh, fine," Penny said, with an uninterested voice. "You're like the worst guy I ever met."

Penny knew his reaction. She knew him pretty well.

"Okay," Gumball rolled his eyes. "Now that's something we call a 'rape'. It's a serious crime that you can get prosecuted for it."

"Well, I don't want to die," Penny smiled. "But how about a little game of tag?"

Gumball smiled.

"I'm in," Gumball said while pulling Penny's shell off, revealing a doe.

"The one who gets fully stripped first gets theirselves sucked on." Penny smirked.

"Let's see if you win against the pussy cat," Gumball smirked.

• • •

It was a school day. Time to go to school. Penny and Gumball were hugging each other, both naked.

"Oh, Penny, I love you," Gumball said.

"I love you too, Gum - the suspension is finished!" Penny remembered. "We'll be dead meat if we get there late!"

They had to be quick when they changed. They didn't mind looking at each other - they're used to it. Penny tightened her shell while Gumball puts his most favourite jumper on. When they finished changing, they put on their bags. They kissed and then went to the bus stop in front of the house, slamming the door behind them.

They got on the bus and sat beside each other. Darwin and Carrie looked at them with vigour. Jealousy. Carrie liked Gumball and Darwin liked Penny.

• • •

"He was like mwah and she was like mwah and I was like bleh," Leslie said to Penny in the cafeteria.

"Cool," Penny said without interest, looking at Gumball.

"Penny, wanna play hopscotch?" Teri asked, ready to go outside.

"I'm kind off busy," Penny said as she walked to Gumball.

"She's not like that," Masami shrugged.

"Unless, she's got a serious connection with him," Carrie said angrily as she clenched her fists.

They watched Penny talk with Gumball, with a love struck look.

"So, Darwin, what's wrong?" Gumball asked.

"So you like Penny now!?" Darwin exclaimed. "You girl stealer!"

"You had a crush on her?" Gumball asked, no believing him.

"What!?" Penny exclaimed.

"If I can't get you, NOBODY WILL!" A female voice called from afar.

Penny and Gumball turned. Carrie. She was about to kill Gumball and Darwin was about to kiss Penny.

"The candle of greatness!" Gumball called as he pulled a candle out if his pocket.

Carrie gasped.

"It's a Grassian Candle of Love and Friendship! Only a few scattered throughout the universe! Light it!" Carrie called.

Gumball lit it. Then everyone else than Carrie and Darwin was paused.

"W-W-What?" Carrie asked the candle. "Why us two?"

"You two, please do not interfere the love of my nephew and my god son," A white cat said as she walked into the cafeteria. "I am queen Grass. If you know it, you two look perfect together. My words are limited. Ask me another question. The last question."

"Can you give me power to turn people to ghosts and vice versa?" Carrie chuckled.

"Your wish is my command," The queen said as she left the cafeteria.

Everybody unpaused.

"Now, please don't hurt us," Gumball said as he sat back down.

Carrie floated away and Darwin calmed down.


	9. The Future

**Episode 4 - The Future**

Penny started kissing. Kissing Gumball's lips off. They were in the house, on their bed, just hogging on each other.

"Ooh, can't wait for the finale," Penny said.

"Now, Penny, let's go hardcore," Gumball grinned.

Before he moved a muscle, his phone rung.

"I'm in the middle of fuc..." Gumball stopped himself as he was about to say 'fucking Penny'. "...something here!"

"Gumball!" Anais said from the other side of the line. "Come here!"

"I can't!" Gumball debated. "How can I travel 1 mile in a second? Plus, I'm kind of making out with my girlfriend!"

"Wait, Gumball," Anais called. Then all Gumball heard was fuzz.

Gumball shrugged, as he didn't know what was happening. He then started stripping his partner. They knew the drill. Gumball then took off his clothes. Penny started kissing him. Gumball touched her rim while she did so. It was very wet, compared to the first time they made love. Penny then separated from Gumball and let him have control over her body. She felt him licking her pussy, causing her to moan. It then sprayed more of the liquid into his mouth. Gumball separated. This time he was doing something different.

Penny felt her pussy continuously getting wet.

"Darn," Penny said.

"It's alright - what's the problem with a very wet bed?" Gumball chuckled.

He then felt his partner stroking his member then putting the whole thing into her mouth. Penny knew what'll happen. She felt liquid coming out. She continued, waiting for Gumball's instructions. He moaned.

"I-I a-a-am going t-t-to c-c-cum!" Gumball exclaimed.

Penny separated then let Gumball pull her up.

"Then fuck me!" Penny smirked.

Gumball turned her around and made her sit on him, causing to forcefully push his member in. Gumball felt all of the muscles closing in, making him moan. So was Penny. He pulled her down her tight making his cock go deeper. Their moans got louder. Penny felt all of the cum coming in. When Gumball knew there was no more, he separated. Penny laid down, holding her rim.

"So, Penny, that'll be enough of the week, okay?" Gumball pleaded, pulling the blanket over him.

"Yes, that's enough," Penny replied, gasping for air. "I am more tired today than the last time."

Gumball pulled the blanket over her and smiled.

"That's when we go hardcore," Gumball chuckled.

"I love you, Gumball," Penny yawned. "You're like the best guy I met."

"And you're the most beautiful girl I ever met," Gumball grinned. "I love you too."

Then the very tired couple went to sleep - forgetting Anais' call.

• • •

(This part is a spoiler)

"Where am I?" Anais asked.

She peeked. She was in a throne room with a blue cat - probably as old as her, running around with an expert painting.

"Mommy, mommy! Look at my painting! That's our house, that's the wall, that's the city and that's us!" The blue cat said happily.

"It looks so nice, Caitlin! It seems like you're going to be a great artist one day," A female voice said.

Then the cat ran away. Anais wondered if it was Nicole or Penny. It was really hard to determine as they have a very similar voice. It was solved when a rather much older blue cat walked down the corridors. Anais was about to change her mind on which place she is but before she went out exploring, she heard the keywords.

"Penny, should we or should we not rejoin the US?" The cat asked as he sat beside the queen's throne.

"I don't know, Gumball," Penny shrugged. "They were the ones who put us to exile. We can try making an alliance."

"And if they refuse, they're airforce will weaken and they'll lose the war against the North Korea," Gumball added, with a slight chuckle in his voice. "And we'll retake our farm lands so we don't have to go scavenge for food anymore."

"Let's talk to the Prime Minister," Penny suggested as she stood up.

Anais was surprised. As the rulers walked down the room, Anais thought. Penny was around 16 years old and already has a child. Gumball still looked like some handsome prince (wow) and Penny was still beautiful. She remembered how Gumball asked that he'll marry a beautiful princess when he grows up. How was Penny a beautiful princess?

Anais thought about the terms used. Prime Minister - the democratic leader of a country that is ruled by kings and/or queens. North Korea - they threatened the allies just recently that they'll send nuclear bombs everywhere. Exile - rejected, cut off. How come? Airforce - Elmore has the Area 51 in their hands. The US didn't know what they cut off from that. The wall - probably used to seperate Elmore from the US. It all pieces up nicely.

Anais got down and landed.

"Guards! There is an intruder!" A body guard of Gumball exclaimed.

Gumball turned to look.

"Halt!" Gumball ordered. "You guys are two of the most hilarious guards I ever met. Know my lost sister? She's that little girl over there."

"Okay," The guards said as they turned to their king.

Gumball walked over to Anais and helped her up.

"Why is Penny..." Anais was cut off by Gumball.

"A thousand people asked that very same question so, please don't bug me with that," Gumball whispered. "I got to go. Some king business to do."

Gumball turned to the guards.

"Prepare her a room - make sure it's one of the best," Gumball ordered as he walked to Penny.

Anais chuckled and walked with the guards.

• • •

It was a Saturday morning in Elmore, it was the second morning that Gumball and Penny had sex the night before. Gumball put on his clothes and helped Penny find new clothes. Her clothes are already two days old. Penny put on the clothes she was given, smiling as she looked at Gumall's cock while it was still exposed. Gumball saw the liquid dripping.

"Penny, put your shell on," Gumball said as he finished putting his clothes. "You don't want people to see the dripping of your liquid."

Penny smiled and kissed Gumball - just because she wanted to.

"Do you like me just for the sake of me fucking you?" Gumball asked.

"No," Penny said as she put on her shell. "I like you because of your personality, your handsomeness and how much time it takes for you make me feel horny."

"Is that the fuc-freaking truth?" Gumball said.

"I like it when you use the strong word, fuck," Penny said.

"Oh well, this relationship gets awesome every minute I spend with you," Gumball admitted. "Hopefully, you stay beautiful after..."

"After what?" Penny asked.

"Y-y-you g-get p-pregnant," Gumball stammered. "Too much is too much."

Penny smiled.

"If my father knows it, I pray to god that he'll never pass you over," Penny said, with some guilt.

"Are you religious?" Gumball asked.

"Why did mom play 'Amazing Grace' when we thought our pet died?" Penny asked.

"I'm converting myself," Gumball said.

"I'm not evangelist," Penny said, trying to sooth Gumball. "You don't have to."

"I'm telling you that I've memorised the every word that the preacher said," Gumball remarked.

"I would rather go out of this conversation," Penny said, feeling more guilty.

"Okay okay," Gumball said.

Penny sat on the couch and shut her mouth up. Gumball browsed trough the net.

"Wait, Anais!" Gumball remembered as he started pressing on the screen.

• • •

"I'm sorry, Gumball," Penny said, guiltily. "If I wasn't so tempted to have sex with you, you could have saved your little sister."

Gumball smiled and walked with Penny, out of the police station. He looked at the note Anais wrote before she disappeared.

'Keep a good relationship with your girlfriend. Anais'

Gumball hugged Penny as she hugged him back. She knew how depressed he was. She knew how good Gumball is at hiding his feelings. This time he literally busted his record. He was grinning and at the same time crying. He lost his only sister - or at least what he thinks is his only sister. While the couple walked together down a narrow alley, a pink cat, about the same age of Gumball, wearing a black top and a blue skirt, sat on the edge of a building, watching them while eating her dinner. The full moon lit the pink cat, which really made her feel tranquillised.

"Hmmm, off I go to mom," she said as she sprinted away, quiet as a hare.

• • •

It was 11:55. The pink cat arrived at the Watterson's house.

"Hi, mom!" She greeted.

"Oh hi there, Lexy!" Nicole greeted as she hugged her daughter.

"I sense there's something wrong," Lexy said, as she felt Nicole's troubled feelings.

"You'll soon know, Lexy," Nicole said. "Time to sleep now."

"Goodnight, mom," Lexy said.

"Goodnight," Nicole replied, seeing her only daughter go up the stairs.

Lexy got to the room where Gumball and Darwin slept. It was quite a mystery why nobody is on the top bunk. Darwin was fast asleep in his fishbowl. Lexy smiled at her little brother and got up to the top bunk. She missed her very similar brother or should she say, twin. She slept thinking about her twin. He was crying the last time she saw him. She wished that she could meet her brothers, hang out with each other and help them. Why doesn't she have the guts to talk to her siblings? One day she will. One day.


	10. The Republic

**Episode 5 - The Republic**

It had been a week since Gumball left her house. She avoided taking off her shell in front of her parents, as they would know that she's pregnant. Today, her father arrived from LA. He was so happy to see Penny. Her feelings weren't mutual though. Her shell was tight. When he started greeting her, blood dripped down to the floor. Mrs Fitzgerald called the ambulance while Mr Fitzgerald helped her stand up.

• • •

Penny was on a hospital bed, in her doe form. She saw a baby cat at the other side of the room.

"Penny, who intruded your space?" Mr Fitzgerald asked, even though he knew the answer.

Intrude is when you didn't like it. Penny liked it. She liked it when he entered her space and take over her. She loved it when he licked her. She loved it. She can't regret it.

"Nobody did," Penny replied.

"Come on," Mr Fitzgerald said angrily. "Please cooperate!"

"He entered my space - not intrude it," Penny said.

Mr Fitzgerald turned to the nurse beside Penny's bed.

"I want Gumball Watterson behind bars, immediately!" Mr Fitzgerald ordered.

"I'm so sorry sir - Elmore had just been cut off from the US and is lawless," The nurse said. "And if he did, so would be his partner."

She walked away, closing the lights behind her. Mr Fitzgerald and Mrs Fitzgerald left, both leaving for France.

"This is the last time I'll say this to you but, goodnight, Penny," Mrs Fitzgerald said. "And I'm sorry. Stay with Gumball. He'll take care of you."

• • •

Gumball sat beside Penny and smiled. She smiled in return. He stroke her forehead.

"Are you alright, my sweet cupcake?" Gumball said. "What's wrong?"

"Mom, Dad and my sister are leaving me - forever," Penny replied while shedding a tear. "Forever, I won't see them."

Gumball wiped her tears.

"It's alright, Penny," Gumball said, also shedding a tear. "I'll be there. I'll be always there."

While the two cried, somebody else was crying with them. Lexy watched every single move and listened to every single word. Now she wants to help them more than ever. She knows they've broken which once was 'law' but, they're very miserable. They don't deserve it. Her question will soon be answered - why does she exist?

• • •

It was two weeks since Penny given birth. Her baby was a girl, the nurse said. Gumball and Penny called her Caitlin (you can guess why).

Gumball and Penny were inside the Fitzgerald property, talking about school. They were trying to make a decision between leaving Caitlin or school. Lexy watched carefully to see if she can fix the problem.

"Oh, how about school?" Penny asked.

"I don't know," Gumball mumbled. "I think we should drop off."

"How about our friends?" Penny asked.

"We can bring them over or something," Gumball suggested. "Caitlin always come first."

Penny sighed. She's in a dilemma.

"I don't even know what sine, cosine and tangent mean!" Penny said. "I don't know. I regret my temptation of you fucking me."

Then Lexy had an idea. She doesn't go to school. She had learnt the whole curriculum when she was 5. Why not babysit Caitlin? She had second thoughts about it but she knocked. Gumball and Penny silenced. Gumball peeked on the eyehole. There was a pink cat standing on the door. She somewhat looked like Nicole. Penny then walked to her room and put Caitlin on her cradle. Penny started rocking it. Gumball opened the door. Lexy hugged him recklessly, with a grin.

"Uh, who are you?" Gumball asked.

"I'm Lexy Watterson," Lexy grinned. "Your sister."

"But Anais was my only sister," Gumball said, confusedly.

She sat down on the couch and waited for Gumball to do the same. When he did, she started explaining. When she was born, Nicole decided to put her in another room, away from Gumball. When she was 5 years old - Gumball was still unaware of her presence. She knew the pleasant side of the world and also it's negative side. She hid in the room most of the time, scared of those things. Then it was when she was 10 that she slept on the top bed bunk. Every night, she had nightmares, causing her to make her sleeping times shorter. She spent her time watching her brothers outside. Until now. She wanted to be part of it.

"Proof that you know me - what's my middle name?" Gumball asked.

"Tristopher," Lexy replied confidently.

"Who's my crush?" Gumball asked with a grin. "I bet you can't answer this one."

"You don't have one," Lexy chuckled.

Gumball laughed uncontrollably.

"She's more of wife than crush," Lexy said with vigour. "Penny Fitzgerald."

Gumball stopped laughing.

"What!?" Gumball exclaimed.

"She was your crush," Lexy explained. "But I guess she had sex with you."

"What!?" Gumball exclaimed again.

"Cats have special senses, Gumball," Lexy said with a slight smile. "I can tell if a girl..."

"Had a dick in her mouth or her cunt," Gumball rolled his eyes. "I KNOW!"

"Anyways, I'd hate thinking about that," Lexy said. "Or actually hate thinking about that."

"You're totally my sister," Gumball nodded.

"I like hot chips," Lexy remarked.

Penny came down the stairs with her baby. She sat down beside Gumball and smiled. Penny whispered something to Gumball's ear. He smiled.

"Uh, sis," Gumball asked.

"Yes, Gumball?" Lexy asked.

"Can you take care of our baby while we're off to school?" Gumball asked.

Lexy nodded.

• • •

It was after school. Lexy gave Caitlin her last food for dinner before she left. The two students didn't feel like eating. They entered Penny's room. Caitlin was deep asleep. Gumball stroke the fur of her forehead and kissed it. Penny slept with Gumball in her room. They forgotten something. They forgotten to close the window. Tobias watched from the outside. He was on a tree, beside the Fitzgerald's house. Revenge is what he seek.


	11. The Revenge

**Episode 6 - The Revenge**

Penny was wide awake, beside Gumball. He was just peeking if she was going to be harmed - also Caitlin.

"Gumball?" Penny asked.

"Yes, Penny?" Gumball asked.

"Can you please go with me to get some milk? I can't get to sleep," Penny asked.

"I'll come with you," Gumball nodded.

Penny smiled and went downstairs, holding Gumball's hand. When they least expected it, they got knocked out. They saw black. The eerie darkness of black.

• • •

Gumball and Penny woke up in some kind of dark warehouse. Tobias was sitting on a bed, unpacked. He was smirking at the two. When Penny tried to run away, Tobias stood up pulled a gun out of his pocket. He pointed it at her. She walked back.

"What do you want?" Penny asked.

"I want to fuck your cunt," Tobias smirked.

"Never!" Penny exclaimed.

Tobias pointed the gun on her.

"Strip," Tobias ordered. "Don't you worry, only the three of us will know."

Penny sighed and took her shell off. She was straight away naked. His member hardened. She looked at him. Tobias stripped and continued standing up. He pulled Penny to him, making her kiss him. She then pushed away.

"Kneel," Tobias ordered.

Penny didn't move a muscle. Tobias kicked her legs making her kneel and lay on his member.

"Stroke it," Tobias ordered.

Penny didn't want to get kicked so she started stroking it. Tobias pushed her head toward his member. She found herself sucking his member. The member of the person who she hated. Tobias started moaning.

"I'm cumming!" Tobias said. "Sit down on me!"

Penny separated and started stroking her tongue.

"Never!" Penny exclaimed.

"Gun," Tobias remarked.

"I would rather die with Gumball fucking me than you!" Penny called.

"Not cooperating, eh?" Tobias smirked. "Then I'll FORCE YOU!"

He pulled Penny and shoved his member up her pussy. Penny moaned. Tobias moaned as the liquid went out. Penny felt the liquid rushing in. She tried separating but Tobias pulled her down. She moaned harder. When Tobias' member ran out of juices, he separated.

"I love you, Penny," Tobias smirked.

"I hate you," Penny said as she put her shell on.

Tobias put on his clothes and watched Gumball and Penny leave.

"Penny, does your pussy hurt?" Gumball asked.

"I-I-I'm alright," Penny stammered. "I didn't feel right when you saw us."

"It's alright, Penny," Gumball said. "You're still the same lovely girl I met in year 6."

Penny smiled then hugged Gumball.

"Thanks, Gumball," Penny smiled as she hugged her sex mate.

• • •

Penny was too exhausted to go to school after what Tobias did to her last night. Gumball was literally pissed at the guy.

"That motherfucking asshole," Gumball grumbled.

Penny was smiling while she woke up.

"G-G- ACHHOOO!" Penny sneezed.

"You have a fever," Gumball said. "I called in Teri to take care of you."

"Bonjour!" Teri greeted.

"I'm not French so I-I ACHHOOO!" Penny sneezed.

"Penny, rest. I don't want you hurting yourself," Gumball said as he walked to the master bedroom - where Caitlin was.

Penny was tired. She can only say one word sentences.

"What happened?" Teri smiled.

"T-Tobias," Penny coughed.

"What did he do?"

"He ra...ACHHOOO!" Penny sneezed again.

"It's alright - as long as he didn't rape you," Teri smiled.

Penny went stark white.


	12. The End

**Episode 6 - The End**

Penny earned a new habit. The habit of being lazy. She was hungry - it's been a day since the food run out - she didn't bother going to the shopping centre so, she had to go to the shopping centre with her new family - though she's not officially Watterson.

When they went out, Elmore seemed trashed and abandoned - not like how it was before. Gumball continued walking to the shopping centre. Nobody was there. Not a singular. Gumball started taking spinach potatoes and milk. A light shopping spree - barely even one. Penny was smiling. When Gumball went to the counter, nobody was there. He shrugged and walked back home with his family and groceries.

Gumball then saw a glimpse of people, raiding houses. Elmore had just become a land of outlaws.

"Penny, run with me, fast," Gumball ordered.

She followed Gumball to their house. He shut the blinds and the lights. Penny looked at him confused.

"Keep silent," Gumball said. "I'll cook our food."

"Now you know my dietary needs?" Penny asked.

"Yes," Gumball replied. "Just keep silent."

Footsteps were heard outside. Penny kept silent as Gumball silently cooked the mashed potatoes (lol). Unfortunately, the front door opened. Penny dared not make a move. The figure stood on the door way of the lounge room.

"Is this what I think it is?" Darwin asked.

"Darwin! You scared the bajeebers out of me!" Gumball said with a relieved sigh.

"You have a family now? No wonder you're 'missing'," Darwin said. "Gumball you have just committed... UNDERAGE SSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Welcome to Elmore," Penny rolled her eyes. "Stop it."

"Seriously, Darwin, stop it," Gumball said to Darwin with a stern stare.

"-EEEEEEEEXXXXXXX! I'm finished."

"How's Mom?" Gumball asked.

"She's alright but, she has nightmares about Anais and all," Darwin said. "You know she's alright, don't you, dude?"

Gumball looked at the note Anais gave him.

'Keep a good relationship with your girlfriend. Anais'

Why did he put a girl he barely even knew in front of the life of her little sister? Gumball started breaking apart. He got so emotional that he didn't dare talk. He sat down on the couch crying, Darwin sat beside him.

"It's alright, Gumball," Penny said, trying to sooth her partner. "She'll be found. Anais is one smart person - she'll live."

"Th-th-thank y-you, P-Penny," Gumball said, starting to calm down.

"And...you two is equals to a biological nightmare," Darwin grinned.

"Lol," Penny said - not really knowing the way the brothers joke each other.

"Caitlin's a cat," Gumball debated. "Not an antlered - blue eared - peanut."

The three laughed.

"I'll lock the door, okay?" Darwin said.

Gumball nodded. Penny felt herself become wet again. She didn't mind touching the bottom of her shell in front of two boys. She then tried something that she never tried before. She put her fingers through the almost closed gap between her right leg and her shell. When she did, lots of her liquid spilled. Gumball looked at her sternly.

"Stop, before Darwin sees you!" Gumball whispered.

Penny chuckled and continued holding the gap, letting liquid out.

"I just want to entertain you guys. Don't guys like erotica?" Penny asked with a sexy tone.

"We like erotica but I don't want you stressing out just to perform it," Gumball replied. "Penny, please stop."

Penny noticed the lump on his shirt. She continued.

"Just stop," Gumball pleaded.

"You want to fuck me bad, don't you?" Penny asked with a slight giggle.

"I don't want to go fuck you," Gumball lied though he really wanted to.

"Come on, Gumball," Penny pleaded. "Come and fuck me."

Gumball shook his head in disappointment.

"Ahem, Caitlin," Gumball remarked. "She's there waiting for dinner."

"Okay," Penny said as she stopped. "Let's eat."

• • •

It was night time. Darwin had just left and Penny and Caitlin were fast asleep. Gumball always stay awake to guard his family. He didn't want to lose them - like how he lost Anais. Gumball was just watching the two dream, in case they get a nightmare. Penny slept without a shell - what a change. She wore a dark blue skirt and an orange and white jumper. When Gumball was about to sleep, Penny started to talk. He realised that her skirt and panty was on the floor. She was mumbling.

"Ohhh...Gumball...deeper...go deeper," Penny mumbled as she put her two fingers into her pussy. "Deeper..."

Gumball was kind of scared of Penny's dream. As he watch Penny do 'unusual' stuff, his jeans showed a lump. His cock had gone erect. She was really desperate for him to fuck her. Penny continued.

"Oh, Gumball...don't...sto...AAHH!" Penny moaned as her hand got as deep as her wrist. "GO DEEPER! DEEPER! LET ALL MY JUICES OUT! FUCK ME!"

'Penny is having a really nice dream,' Gumball thought. 'I should stop her before her arm goes to deep.'

"Penny, wake up," Gumball said to Penny while shaking her. "Wake up."

Penny sat up with a grin.

"I feel good," Penny said.

She then looked at her pussy. Her whole hand is in. She grinned and pulled it out. She moaned loudly. As soon as her hand got out, she put her hands on the rim of her pussy. It hurt because nothing that big went into her small pussy before. She put the blanket on her, not bothering to put her skirt on. She smiled at Gumball.

"I want you to start fucking me," Penny smiled.

"No way," Gumball rejected, though he really wanted to fuck her.

"Come on - its better than you fucking two girls at the same time," Penny giggled as she took off Gumball's jeans and underwear. "I'm the most beautiful girl in the class waiting the most handsome boy in the class to fuck her."

She started rubbing her pussy. Gumball's dick stood. Gumball purred, in an entertained way. He pulled Penny to him.

"Suck it," Gumball ordered.

"Okay," Penny agreed with his idea.

Penny went deep into the bed, beside Gumball's dick. She felt herself get wet - she stopped. She bobbed back to Gumball's head.

"I don't want to," Penny said timidly. "Because if we'll continue we'll get another kid."

"But why did you go around puppy-eyed on me trying to get me to fuck you?" Gumball asked.

"My pussy is hungry," Penny purred.

"If you don't want me to have sex with you - well I'd love to sleep naked instead," Gumball said. "Just take off your top and you're okay."

Penny removed her top.

"I just want to hear the moans of satisfaction," Gumball smiled.

He run his fingers down her chest, making Penny moan. Gumball was surprised that Penny moaned early - she'd go all horny when you touch her body. Gumball continued running his fingers down until he reached her pussy. It's so petite, used to be virgin and is very wet. Gumball leaned down and started licking her pussy. Penny went classic. She bit her lips, trying not to moan. Gumball wondered if Penny would want to taste her own juices. Gumball put his paw into her pussy, making Penny moan harder, then pulled his paw out and shoved it into Penny's mouth.

"Gumball, you're so entertaining," Penny joked.

"Penny, you too," Gumball added.

He then started rubbing his erect member on Penny. She watched him as she moaned. Gumball then laid down beside her.

"Aw, we're already finished?" Penny complained.

"No, my sweet cupcake," Gumball said as he went on her.

He started touching her still deformed nipples - not yet affected by puberty. She moaned.

"I wonder how you feed Caitlin..." Gumball grinned.

"I don't know how I do it but," Penny said as she hugged Gumball, pulling him into her chest. "I use them."

Gumball rolled out and laid beside Penny.

"Wow, it's like we're liking this sex game," Gumball said. "Your turn to take over my body."

Penny laughed and started stroking his cock. Gumball moaned. She sucked on it, ready for the cum.

"P-P-Penny I-I'm c-cumming!" Gumball exclaimed.

"Let me have it, sweetheart," Penny said. "Cum in the girl who loves you the most."

Then cum sprayed in her mouth. It was warm and thick. When Gumball finished she climbed back up out of the blanket. Penny smiled and kissed Gumball. Gumball hugged her as she did. He felt her soft body, covered with brown like fur. They both moaned as they touched each other's genitals while kissing.

They stopped.

"Penny, you look so beautiful and at the same time is very productive," Gumball remarked.

"I may be beautiful but a beautiful girl doesn't stay beautiful unless she's happy," Penny added. "You're the guy who made me feel happy all of the time. Tobias is just a control-freak. He's not my type. You try to make what I want suitable."

Gumball blushed.

"Are you telling the truth?" Gumball asked.

"If you fucked me before, I am," Penny chuckled.

"You are some random chick I don't get," Gumball smirked.

"I heard that boys don't get girls," Penny said. "You just have to follow the girl's instructions. That's all."

"Well, goodnight, honey," Gumball yawned.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Penny said as she slowly closed her eyes.

• • •

Penny put on her shell, not bothering to but her skirt on. It was morning - the birds chirping light beaming through the gaps of the blinds. Penny looked at Gumball, only with his top on. She went wet. She just loves doing that. She looked away and went to Caitlin. She was sucking her thumb, with her baby clothes on. Penny smiled. She turned on the TV and changed to a baby channel - Disney Junior. Penny missed watching that with her little sister.

"Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm where the magic begins," Penny sang along with the song.

Gumball woke up, putting on his jeans and underwear. He saw Penny sitting on the bed singing along with the songs. Gumball sat beside Penny.

"We're going on a trip on our favourite rocket ship! Soaring through the skies - Little Einsteins!" Penny sang along. "Climb aboard - get ready to explore! There's so much to find, Little Einsteins!"

Gumball looked at her with vigour. Penny was just having fun with the time she has. While Penny continued singing, Lexy entered the house. She locked the door and closed it then followed the noise of the singing so that she'd know what was happening. When she got to Penny's room, she saw Gumball and Penny singing.

"In the Mickey Mouse - hi, Lexy!" Gumball was so happy to see her twin sister. "We're just singing Disney songs. Have you locked the door?"

"Yes," Lexy smiled.

"Sing along!" Gumball invited.

Lexy sat beside the two and watched the TV.

• • •

"Mickey, Pete's behind you! Duck! No!" Penny tried saying to Mickey Mouse. Do you know how you go around saying 'Don't break up!' Or 'Don't enter the fucking house!' In horror movies? That is what Penny is saying.

"Yay! You got it back!" Penny celebrated.

Lexy and Gumball looked at each other and shrugged.

• • •

Gumball heated up the potato smash he baked the day before. Penny was busy upstairs with the baby. Lexy sat down on the couch and read the 5 week old newspaper. Lexy found an interesting article.

"North Korea planning to blow up South Korea," Lexy read. "Lol."

"It's funny that I'm 12 and I already have a daughter," Gumball remarked. "Lol."

"She's my nephew," Lexy said proudly. "I'm 12 years old and I'm the sister-in-law of my twin brother, lol."

Lexy and Gumball does a high five and jumps in the air. When Penny comes down, she saw the two literally paused on the air. Penny sat down on the couch, waiting for the two to respond. Gumball was sweating and Lexy was relaxed. Gumball fell to the ground.

"Aw, I got won over a girl!" Gumball complained.

"To be exact, your sister," Lexy corrected.

"Wow, Gumball!" Penny clapped. "Never knew you can stay in the air for more than 30 seconds."

Gumball blushed.

"Keep on showing more secrets, Gumball," Lexy whispered. "You're impressing her."

"Uh, am I already impressing her enough?" Gumball asked.

"I don't know," Lexy whispered back. "If she lets access to her...her body, you've done great. If she let you have sex with her, you also have done great."

Gumball smiled and sat beside Penny. The bottom of her shell was filled with her juices. Gumball food see a little stream of the liquid run down from her gap. She was looking at her partner and hugged him. He felt his cock getting erect. He was ready to fuck. She pressed on her legs, making a little passage for the liquid to come out. Lexy left the house, in disgust. Gumball and Penny had started stripping. They took each other's liquid and sucked their paws. Gumball never realised that Penny had a tail until now. The two moaned at each other's work.

'This game was a much better way of getting to get to know each other,' Gumball thought.

Penny was really tempted to sit on Gumball, wanting him to fuck her but, she didn't want to suffer the product. Instead she wanted him to plug his hand into her pussy. He already had his hand on her pussy - she just wanted it deeper. She wanted to moan harder.

"Gumball... D-d-dig d-d-deeper!" Penny moaned. "Get your wrist into i-it!"

Gumball felt Penny's hand stop fiddling with his cock. Gumball shoved his hand into Penny.

"D-dè j-ja v-vu," Penny said as she moaned.

"Yes, Miss, you had the same dream last night," Gumball chuckled.

"Gumball...GO DEEPER!" Penny moaned. "DEE-PER, GUM-BALL! DEE-PER! FUCK ME!"

Gumball saw his erect cock and he felt that he was cumming. He can't wet the family couch, can't he? Gumball held Penny's thighs tightly and push her down. Penny moaned as Gumball pushed and pulled to get his cock into her. She felt Gumball's cock throbbing in her pussy. Gumball felt the walls of her pussy tighten his cock. He moaned as the cum entered. Penny felt it and moaned harder. Gumball's grip on her was hard. She felt his warm, thick cum fill most of her pussy. She moaned even harder. She overdone him so he cummed another time. She moaned on the top of her lungs. So did Gumball. When Gumball's dick went limp, they separated.

"Oh my gosh, Gumball," Penny said, gasping for air.

"Sorry about your thighs, last time it leaked. I had to do it more tighter," Gumball apologised.

"That was...great," Penny smiled.

"Are you sure that you're not hurt?" Gumball asked worriedly.

"No, I felt your cum more than your grip," Penny soothed Gumball.

"I love you, Gumball," Penny yawned. "I'm so tired."

"How about Caitlin?" Gumball asked.

"I'll deal with that," Penny said as she stroke the fur behind Gumball's head.

Gumball and Penny on their clothes. Then Gumball smiled and walked upstairs. Penny slept on the couch, sleepy, tired and still erect.

**Don't misinterpret this as the last chapter. Please give me Penny x Gumball ideas for next chapters through PM. If you're satisfied and wants to move on to further pairings, PM me. Thanks - Ender MacAuthor/Guyfromplanetvenus**


	13. Season 2 - Kings, Queens and Idiots

**Season 2**

This season will introduce the DarwinxCarrie pairing.

Plus, if I stop posting episodes - I've ran out of inspiration.

BTW

Thanks for reading ;)

**Episodes**

•The Coronation - Gumball and Penny realised that both of them are in the blood line of Louis Watterson and Carla Fitzgerald, the founders of the city Elmore.

•The Cloud - Darwin tries attracting Penny but he fails. While he does, another girl gets attracted


	14. The Coronation

**Episode 1 - The Coronation**

"Gumball," Penny said, trying to wake her unofficial husband. "Gumball, time to wake up."

It was fresh morning and Penny was wide awake. Gumball was too sleepy. Penny can't cook so she always look up to him. She was quite annoyed of him the next time she tried waking him up.

"Wake up, Gumball," Penny said.

"5 more minutes," Gumball mumbled with his head deep in a pillow from Penny's bed.

Penny chuckled and pulled the pillow out of Gumball's head. Gumball's head just flopped to her bed. Penny started tugging on Gumball's favourite jumper. He woke up at last. He saw a doe with an orange and white top, orange arm bands and a dark blue skirt tugging on him.

"Ah, hi, Mrs Fitzgerald," Gumball greeted.

"Can you cook me egg and cook Caitlin mashed potato?" Penny asked with a grin.

"I'm in," Gumball chuckled.

Penny pulled Gumball up. He sat up and scratched his forehead. He jumped out of Penny's bed, revealing that he was wearing a pair of jeans. They did a small kiss then walked downstairs. Penny was holding on to Caitlin while rocking her. Gumball cut the skin out of the potato and started putting it in a plastic bag then puts the plastic bag into the stove. Then he expertly cracked two eggs and threw them into the fry pan.

"Caesar salad?" Gumball asked.

"Yes, please," Penny replied politely.

"Caesar salad coming right up," Gumball said cheerfully as he started throwing vegetables in a pot.

When he finished doing that, he stopped cooking the eggs and put them on a plate. He cut off the yolk and put them in another plate.

"You sure do know a lot about me," Penny chuckled.

"The yolk of egg is not healthy to does and deer," Gumball smiled. "Now, let's wait for the potato."

Lexy entered the house. She saw Gumball leaning on the dining table. He waved at her sister. Lexy waved back. She then saw the yolk. She was so tempted that she went to hunting position, with all her four paws on the ground. Gumball knew that she wanted food. He always did that when he was hungry.

"Uh, Lexy, what do you want?" Gumball asked.

"The YOLK!" Lexy growled.

"Okay," Gumball said as he put the plate with yolk on the table. "Don't need to go all wild about it."

Lexy stood up, dusted herself and calmly walked to the dining table. She ate the yolk quickly with her bare paws and wiped her mouth.

"Hmm, that was delicious," Lexy said as she sucked her paw.

"Gumball's a very great cook," Penny admitted.

"Did he give you yolk?" Lexy asked, worried.

"As if he did," Penny chuckled. "No."

Lexy sighed.

"The mayor wanted every person who is a cat or is the partner of one," Lexy said. "I checked and no one has the guts to go there. Let's go."

She walked out of the house and revealed a shining Ferarri sedan parked outside.

"Call me Lexboss," Lexy chuckled. "I kept it in my daytime hideout every day. Found it in eBay - it was really wrecked so, I fixed it and I got a good looking Ferrari. Kept it until the day law was abolished."

"Lol," Gumball said. "Impressive."

Lexy smiled.

"Get on, bro!" Lexy said happily.

Gumball sat on the two back seats with Penny. Lexy put a booster seat between the two and Penny put Caitlin on the seat. Lexy put her back paw on the accelerator and the Ferrari zoomed to the Elmore City Hall.

"It's missing something," Gumball chuckled.

Lexy went stark white. She can't just miss out a part.

"Wh-what is it?" Lexy asked, hesitating to finish her statement.

"The air conditioning," Gumball nodded.

"It's hot in here," Penny admitted.

Lol. Lexy was barely sweating. She left the air-conditioner closed as she didn't need it. She's a winter cat. She likes winter.

"Okay, okay," Lexy said with a smile. "I'll turn on the air conditioning."

She turned on the air-conditioner, receiving relaxed sighs from her brother and sister-in-law. Lexy smiled.

"What's the difference with a Toyota Hybrid?" Penny asked. "You wasted a lot of money for a Ferrari."

"I always pictured driving it with my brothers," Lexy explained. "I noticed that they like automobiles."

"Dad hid a Lamborghini sedan in a secret place and he said he'd want me to keep it for my family," Gumball added.

"No wonder we can't buy anything we want," Lexy giggled. "He bought a brand new Lamborghini. What engine?"

"I'm not so sure..." Gumball shrugged.

"How can you afford this £1 million car?" Penny asked.

"First of all, it was wrecked," Lexy explained. "The guy is some Multi-billionaire that likes selling wrecked china for 0 . 0000001%."

"So that's around 1£?" Penny suggested.

"Yep," Lexy nodded. "Easy money, easy repair, high quality."

"Uh, let's park there," Gumball told her sister. "We don't want to boast."

Meanwhile at the shop beside the Ferrari...

"Holy shit!" The shopkeeper exclaimed. "It's a freaking red Ferrari!"

Back to the family.

"Let's sit here," Gumball said, being followed by the girls.

The girls followed the boy's instruction and sat down. The hall was big and intricate. All of the arcs were carved every inch. The floor was polished and their was a atrium centred by a water fountain. There was a exchange centre - similar to the one in Wall Street in New York. There were pictures of different mayors that took the job. Each one in time sequence. Gumball was brave enough to stand up and examine the paintings, leaving the girls behind. As he went back in time, he had the thought, 'ooh, what a nice moustache!' but when he reached the first mayor, he was intrigued. He was a blue cat, like him. The caption said 'Louis Watterson 1812 - Founder of Elmore'. Then the door of the mayor opened. Gumball turned to him - coincidentally smiling the way Louis is on the photo. Penny smiled, anxious. The

"Should find ancestor of Louis..." The mayor stopped self talking when he saw Gumball perfectly matching the photo beside him. "...Watterson and Carla Finklehimer. Uh, what's your full name, lad?"

"Gumball Tristopher Watterson," Gumball replied.

"And who's partner?"

"Penny MacGarder Fitzgerald," Gumball replied.

"And how old are you?"

Gumball started fretting.

"T-t-twelve," Gumball stammered.

"And your partner?" The Mayor asked.

"T-t-the same,"

"Nobody stands between true love, son," The Mayor said. "Don't you worry. Who is Penny?"

"Uh,"

Lexy walked away, leaving Penny.

"Thanks, Lexy!" The Mayor called. "Come here, Penny."

Penny shyly walked to the Mayor.

"Now you two will be King and Queen of Elmore," The Mayor whispered to the two. "So it's up to you to device a government for Elmore. You two and probably other friends are the ones to write the constitution. You will assign the law for currency, the way cars drive, safety precautions, crimes, penalties, divorce and etc."

Gumball and Penny nodded.

"But to protect the constitution there must be a Prime Minister or President," The Mayor added. "He or she must be the democratic leader, suggesting ways to improve the soon nation of Elmore."

When Gumball and Penny was about to leave, the mayor started speaking.

"You must keep the writing of the constitution safe - which means using pseudo-personalities or not telling anyone (except those who you trust) that you're king and queen," The Mayor added. "But other than that, SEE YOU ALL IN MEXICO!"

He ran away cackling evilly.

"Wow," Gumball said. "That was dramatic."

"I agree," Penny signified.

The couple went out of the hall and walked back home. Both didn't know that Tobias was watching. So was Carrie. Carrie was proud while Tobias was pissed. He was so wanting to kill Gumball. But he can't. If he does, somebody else will kill him. Rachel.

• • •

"Uh, Gumball, let's research about the constitutions of very successful countries," Penny suggested as she brought a pink plastic covered notebook which soon will be the constitution of Elmore.

Gumball and Penny were starting to write their constitution. It was a hard job. Especially with only two people working on it. Penny always pictured writing a constitution with consecutive conventions held in different places within all of the separate colonies. Not a bunch of kids researching and adapting laws. They're going to the library - not noticing a horde of people who has a crush on them.

"Definitely not the US," Gumball added.

"Hi, Penny!" Clayton greeted.

Gumball and Penny turned around, doing the moonwalk at the same time. They saw a horde.

"Uh, hi...?" Penny greeted back.

"I can help you with the essay you're doing," Teri volunteered.

"Do you even know what this is, don't you?" Gumball asked.

"Uh, no," Teri replied. "Do you, Carmen?"

"Not really," Carmen said.

"Give us a clue!" Idaho suggested.

"It's something that'll help you all," Penny replied as the crowd grinned. "If you leave us alone."

"Aw," the whole crowd groaned, walking away.

"Now, that's better," Gumball nodded.

Then silence. From walking to the library to getting there. Penny can't help breaking the silence. She was too active.

"I think I know why there's an underage sex law," Penny said.

"Why?" Gumball asked.

"It's boring when I have sex with immature guys," Penny explained. "They had not yet been affected by puberty - that means when they fuck me, they can't reach deeper into my pussy. Less entertainment."

"I would rather come out of this conversation,"

The two reached the oldest section of the library - mostly for Year 10s. Copies of the constitutions of the world were put here. Gumball and Penny brainstormed all of the successful countries and territories of the world - excluding the US. The UK, Hong Kong and countless others. They sat down on a table in the middle. It was quite dusty.

"Ugh," Penny complained. "What do you think?"

"UK?" Gumball suggested.

"Has lots of countries and commonwealths underneath its rule," Penny explained. "We can't deal that."

"How about China?" Gumball suggested.

"Which China? Dynasties or people's republic?" Penny asked.

"Well, scrap it," Gumball muttered.

"What's wrong with the American law?" Penny asked.

Gumball held his hand, resembling a gun. He pointed it at Penny.

"Tsk, tsk," Gumball said as he pretended to cock his 'gun'. "Boom."

"You got a point," Penny nodded. "Wait - why are we here?"

"To adapt laws and create them," Gumball replied. "Wait - let's adapt the American law!"

"Aha!" Penny rolled her eyes. "You didn't know that in the first place, eh?"

"This'll be hard," Gumball remarked. "Only if we have more people working on this."

Penny shrugged.

"Let's get started," Penny declared.

• • •

It was after shool. Penny and Gumball went to Lexy's Ferrari. Lexy told them that she's hiding with it at one of the alleys where nobody can see. When the two entered the car, they saw Caitlin and Lexy waiting there patiently.

"We have very few food left," Lexy said. "Wanna stop by the mall?"

"We don't have any more money," Gumball and Penny said in unison.

"But you can take the food and..."

"As King and Queen, we'll abide with our own laws and keep with them,"

"Where's the laws?"

Penny held the notebook.

"First 10 pages filled with the literal laws," Penny grinned. "Shop lifting is illegal."

"What!?" Lexy exclaimed. "As a person with lots of suggestions - make a pre-constitution section and a post-constitution section."

"Whaaaaaaat?" Gumball asked.

"Make laws that applies before laws are enforced and after they are abolished," Lexy simplified.

"Lexy, we'll take your idea," Penny agreed. "But I'm keeping that shoplifting law."

"I'm okay with that," Lexy nodded. "But, where will we get our money?"

"I'll get a job," Penny volunteered.

"No, I'll get a job," Gumball said, trying to give Penny a time out.

"Gumball, here are the rules of a successful marriage," Lexy explained. "First rule - your wife is always is right. Second rule - if she's not right slap yourself and think again."

Gumball slapped himself.

"But you'll be a working mom," Gumball said, worried of Penny. "I'd always want our Caitlin to see their mom everyday."

"I'll do the job until we have enough money," Penny said. "You don't need to worry. I'll be done as soon as we have enough. I have to win this one or else we'll starve."

"Where will you get a job?" Lexy asked. "Adding on, it's child labour."

"I'm a mom," Penny reminded Lexy. "Drop me off there."

Gumball kissed Penny.

"See you later, Penny," Gumball said as Penny put her foot out of the car. "Keep your phone open!"

Penny pulled out her very old Nokia phone. Gumball smiled and waved as Lexy drove off with the Ferrari. Penny turned at the burger shop. Still open but looks like a mess inside. There was a man inside.

"Here we go..." Penny told herself as she opened the door and entered.

It was Larry Needlemeyer. He looked quite worried.

"Hi!" Penny greeted.

"How can you I help you?" Larry asked.

"Um, Mr Needlemeyer, can I get a job?" Penny asked.

"Uh, no," Larry said. "It'll be child labour, Penny. I don't want to break the law."

"I'm trying to live with...with a group of people. We are running out of food," Penny said, getting emotional - crying. "We'll die if we don't have this money."

"If you are this desperate on this job, I'm okay with it but, look," Larry said, while Penny looked up to him. "You can stop anytime okay?"

Penny nodded. Larry wiped her tears.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," he said.

• • •

Lexy was driving the car. Gumball thought of the Nokia phone Penny held. He remembered giving her an iPhone for Christmas. All the money he spent for that.

"I guess Penny didn't open the iPhone I gave her for Christmas," Gumball chuckled.

"Probably because she doesn't want to wreck the wrapping," Lexy suggested. "I always have that feeling."


	15. The Cloud

**Episode 2 - The Cloud**

Penny was sleeping on a couch in the shop. The shop was really tidy. Larry was impressed but, he didn't want to give Penny too much work. She was too young to clean the windows, to rearrange tables and to polish the floor. But she did it. He understood. She was like the mother figure at a perspective. But no, she's just twelve - she can't be the mother of a family. But the way she acted. She acted how a mother would. She would find a way to take care of her family. It can't be. Larry thought it a moment. Could this twelve year old girl be a mother?

Larry put $20 in Penny's pink handbag. He looked at the time. 10:26 pm. Penny had to go. Larry tapped her shoulder. Penny woke up.

"Is there anything else you want me to do?" Penny said while yawning.

"Nothing else, Penny," Larry smiled. "Just wanted to wake you up. It's 10:30. Your parents might be waiting for you."

Penny sat up.

"My parents left me for France," Penny explained. "I'm just with...with friends."

Larry nodded.

"Everybody's forced to live on the run ever since the law was abolished," Larry sighed. "All food stores are just...food. Everybody steals. Everybody is illegal. Should I be?"

Penny smiled.

"I'm earning," Penny explained. "Earning to buy food. You're not the only one legal. Remember that."

"Penny, promise me that you'll try your best to set law," Larry smiled.

"I promise," Penny agreed.

"I shan't waste your time. Your 'friends' are waiting for you," Larry chuckled as he pointed at a red car outside.

Penny waved and ran off. Larry chuckled at her youth. Penny entered the car. It was Lexy's Ferrari. Lexy was on the seat beside the driver's seat while Gumball was driving. He was very happy to see Penny. So was Penny. Caitlin was just sucking her thumb not minding anything. Gumball and Penny did a small kiss then sat back to their seat.

"I've given Gumball a driving lesson while you were gone," Lexy explained. "'You can't learn overnight,' please rephrase that."

Penny giggled.

"Great job, Gumball!" Penny congratulated him.

"Thanks," Gumball said as he blushed.

"I checked the car... WOW! It's has an option that converts the transmission," Lexy smiled. "Plus, it's a convertible!"

Gumball stepped on the pedal. The car started moving.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Penny said. "I'm not an automobile hobbyist."

"Let's stop by the supermarket," Gumball suggested.

"You are such a responsible father," Penny said.

"Especially for your age," Lexy added.

"Lol," Gumball chuckled. "Thanks."

When they least expected it, Carrie appeared.

"Hello, guys," Carrie greeted in her normal voice.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Gumball exclaimed as Penny blocked Caitlin's ears.

"GUMBALL! CALM DOWN, YOU ARE SWERVING!" Lexy exclaimed.

Gumball put the car in the right lane.

"Now that's a bad father," Penny said. "No swearing in front of Caitlin."

"Aw," Gumball complained. "Thanks a lot, Carrie."

"Sorry," Carrie apologised.

"Carrie, please don't tell anyone about Caitlin," Penny pleaded.

Carrie nodded.

"That's hell a job for a queen," Carrie remarked.

"What!?" Gumball and Penny exclaimed in unison.

"Ha ha!" Carrie smiled. "Caught you two, rapists!"

"First of all, I wanted him to have it with him," Penny argued.

"And secondly, I loved doing it," Gumball admitted. "And it was mutual."

Carrie chuckled.

"And don't tell anybody else about the king queen thing," Lexy suggested. "Before I put a spell on you."

"Prove it," Carrie said haughtily.

"Gracio ren, spiritu levitia!" Lexy chanted as she lifted her hands.

"Oh no!" Carrie said in a very scared tone. "It's the magic of GRASS! Okay! Okay! I won't tell anyone."

"Good," Lexy said, in an innocent and polite way. "By the way, that was the ghost levitation spell. It wouldn't hurt. I wouldn't hurt anyone."

Carrie smiled. She knew that Lexy was as scared as how much Carrie is.

"See you rapists later!" Carrie cackled as she teleported away.

"Some girl," Gumball chuckled as he continued driving.

• • •

Gumball and Penny were just on her bed underneath their blanket, naked, without a reason. They really wanted to have sex but at the same time didn't want to. Gumball's cock was well loaded and Penny's pussy was well wet. They didn't do any contact. They were just still as statues. They looked at each other's eyes. Penny smiled.

"Do you still remember how this all happened?" Penny giggled.

"You bugged me to literal death," Gumball replied. "I wanted to save it until you become 18. Well, after Tobias ejaculated in your mouth, I wanted to get my share."

"Ahem, I wanted you in the start," Penny said. "You were my handsome prince."

"Wow, I never thought that a sleepover would lead us to sexual intercourse,"

"Lol,"

Gumball wanted to but, didn't at the same time. Hump. That word repeated in his mind. Hump. He was breaking too much laws. He instead showed initiative and went to sleep. Penny followed his initiative and slept with him.

• • •

"Gumball?" Penny asked.

She was in her dream. Gumball seemed to be sleeping, like how they both were. Both of them were wearing clothes, for a change. Penny shook Gumball to discover there was blood on her hands. Gumball was stabbed by a knife. A figure stood in the window. She can't tell who it was but, the figure was slightly transparent. It chuckled away, leaving without a trace. Penny started crying.

"GUMBALL!" Penny exclaimed as she woke up.

Gumball was awake, like how he usually is. He was holding Penny's hand.

"What's wrong?" Gumball asked.

"Nightmare," Penny replied. "About... About you."

"Is it about me insulting you are something?" Gumball asked.

"The second option," Penny replied. "Y-y-you were stabbed b-by a ghost."

"Ugh," Gumball complained as he put on his jeans. "Let's disrupt Lexy. Put on your shell."

When the two finished dressing up, they went downstairs, discovering that Lexy was playing a video game. Minecraft on the Xbox.

"Ciao, sis-in-law and bro! What brought you here in...4:00?" Lexy asked.

"Penny had a nightmare about a ghost," Gumball explained. "Do you think someone is cackling about an enchantment?"

"It depends," Lexy replied. "Come here, Penny."

Penny went to Lexy, sitting down beside her. Lexy shuffled to face her sister-in-law. She then put her two hands beside her head, both two inches away. She started saying alien words Gumball and his partner didn't know. Lexy chuckled and opened her eyes.

"That stupid Carrie," Lexy chuckled. "Accidentally backfired her spell on herself. She failed twice trying to hypnotise you, Penny. Probably trying to impress you, Gumball."

"What!?" Gumball exclaimed. "I've already shoved my dick into Penny's pussy and this emo freak is trying to impress me!?"

Penny looked at Gumball sternly.

"Honesty is the best policy," Gumball explained.

"Anyways, Gumball has a point," Penny said as she turned to Lexy.

"Like how he's allowed to shove his dick up your pussy?" Lexy asked.

"Shut up,"

"Seriously, what's his point?"

"Nobody's allowed to break into anyone else' privacy,"

"Like how Gumball shoved his dick up your pussy?"

"Just shut up, okay!"

"Okay,"

Gumball looked at the now very stressed Penny.

"Penny, calm down," Gumball said. "No pressure."

"Okay," Penny said. "Let's get back to sleep."

"Goodnight, Lexy," Gumball yawned.

Lexy said 'Goodnight,' in hand language, avoiding to offend Penny as the two went upstairs.

• • •

Gumball went up the stairs and entered Penny's room. He astonished to see Penny fingering herself. She was sleeping and was moaning.

"Dig deeper, GumbAAAAAAH!" Penny mumbled as juice squirted out.

Gumball's dick went erect. He really wanted to fuck this girl. Gumball woke Penny up by shaking her. Her eyes fluttered to reality.

"Oh, Gumball," Penny said. "When will we have sex?"

"I dunno but, I know it will be a long time 'til we do it," Gumball replied.

Penny looked at him with a grin.

"You got your clothes on, Gumball," Penny muttered. "I guess I'm the odd one out."

"Well, you know what to do," Gumball chuckled. "And don't forget your panty."

Penny laughed.

"We'll be late for school if we don't get there in time," Penny explained.

"That's why I'm here. I've eaten my breakfast, taken a shower, put on new clothes and made our lunch," Gumball chuckled.

"Okay, I'll make myself ready," Penny said as she put her panty.

"I'll be at the living room, okay?" Gumball said as he walked off.

Penny nodded as she continued putting on her clothes. Wow. She wondered why she's letting Gumball look at her. Did she want to?

• • •

At school, Gumball and Penny continued to work on their 'essay'. Penny noticed that a thunderstorm was brewing. She was scared. She didn't like thunder. Her heart will be scared out of her. She doesn't like being scared. Being scared is a weakness. Weaknesses expose. Exposure is, usually, injury, loss of reputation and worst of all, death. She tried not feeling scared but, old habits die slowly. The words of fear simply went out.

"Gumball, I'm scared," Penny said, in a scared voice.

"What are you scared of?" Gumball asked.

"The thunder," Penny stammered, seeing the lightning strike.

Thunder sounded. Penny jolted.

"It's alright, Penny," Gumball got cut off by Darwin.

Darwin stepped in and sung the Thunder Song from 'Ted'. Penny slapped Darwin.

"Do you know how much it offended me?" Penny asked.

"No," Darwin replied.

"Let's go somewhere else to work," Penny suggested.

"Great idea," Gumball agreed as he walked to another place with his partner.

Darwin sighed.

"I'm never going to get a girl," Darwin mumbled as he sat down on his seat. "Never ever."

Darwin heard female giggles from behind. He looked back. It was Carrie. An emo he never seen laughing. Probably because nobody attracted her before. Darwin ignored the thought and looked at his watch. 11:50 AM. He opened his MacBook and started researching about Ferdinand Magellan. He had the Wikipedia page saved on his reading list in the Safari web browser. It was much easier, especially if there was no Internet in their residence.

Carrie watched him, dreamily, not caring a single thing about the class. Carmen, her partner for the history lesson, was getting impatient. She tried slapping Carrie but, it didn't work because Carrie was a ghost. 5 seconds left until it's the end of the lesson, Carmen was so in need for Carrie's signature.

"CARRIE! SIGNATURE!" Carmen exclaimed.

"Oh, right," Carrie said as she signed the paper.

Carmen sprinted and passed it up to the teacher. Gumball did at the same time. Carmen paused and stared at Gumball as he sat back on his seat. Miss Simian saw it. She was smiling. Carmen didn't like Alan anymore. She liked Gumball.

"CARMEN -" Miss Simian said in an angry voice.

Carmen turned around with a frown.

"I'm so sorry, I will go back to my seat, I-" Carmen was cut off by Miss Simian.

"- You have graduated school and have the permission to attend to mainstream schools," Miss Simian grinned. "Great job, Carmen."

Carmen nodded and went back to her seat. Everybody else looked at her enviously as she haughtily continued on work.

Darwin was no longer a pacifish and he doesn't get a diploma. He'll have to prove it one day. One day.


	16. The Arrival

**Episode 3 - The Arrival**

In France, Mr and Mrs Fitzgerald was messing up. They didn't want to stay there anymore. They decided to go back to Elmore. They had lots of good reasons. One of these good reasons is for Penny, their first born. They felt guilt for what they have done to her. Hopefully, when they arrive, she's not having sex with Gumball. That's the thing Mr Fitzgerald was fearful of. He didn't want that. Not to his daughter.

• • •

"Flight Q13224, is boarding," the announcer called.

Penny's little sister, Mr and Mrs Fitzgerald walked quietly into the plane. They were silent as they entered the plane.

• • •

Penny and Gumball slept together, on their soft bed. Penny was wearing her shell and her full cheerleading uniform underneath. Gumball wore a blue checkered pair of pyjamas and a buttoned top with the same style. The window was locked and the lights was closed.

The front door opened. Elizabeth (Penny's little sister), Mrs and Mr Fitzgerald entered. They saw the whole house recently cleaned, which Gumball did earlier. Mr Fitzgerald was impressed. He didn't bother going into Penny's room. He was only keen to see the master bedroom. It was untouched. He was very happy. He took of his shoes and got on with his wife.

"Oh, why are you so happy, Frederick?" Mrs Fitzgerald asked.

Mr Fitzgerald sighed.

"Penny didn't touch our room. So did her partner," He said.

"Oh, okay," Mrs Fitzgerald said, quite disappointed as he expected a more erotic answer.

"What's the matter, Anne?" Mr Fitzgerald asked.

Mrs Fitzgerald looked at her husband.

"How old is Elisabeth?" She asked.

"Uh, 4," her husband replied.

"It's been 4 years since you've shoved your dick up my you-know-what," Mrs Fitzgerald said in a sexy tone. "Do you mind if...if we do it again?"

"We already have two children and a grandchild! I would definitely mind," Mr Fitzgerald debated.

His wife took her shell off, revealing a doe with a bra and panty on.

"You're not the Ricky I had 4 years ago," Annette remarked. "You followed every step I said."

"But I don't want Penny to take care of a second sibling!" Frederick debated.

"You have the cum so, you can choose to get me pregnant or not," Annette said as she took off her husband's shell. "Come on, we hadn't had a jog for a week, we need a workout."

• • •

Darwin was reading a book as he didn't want to think of the day. He failed to impress Penny so, he'll fail to impress others. Only if somebody liked him first. It would be easy being the receiver but not as the sender. He continued reading his book. All he wanted to think about was the book. He didn't want to think about Penny or Carrie. He wanted to think about the book.

Just when he finished Chapter 5, the book shut. Then the windows shut. Carrie appeared. Darwin didn't want to think of her. Unfortunately she's there. She floated beside Darwin and sat down.

"Hey, Darwin," Carrie greeted.

"Hi," Darwin greeted back in a very depressed tone.

"What's making you sad?" Carrie asked sympathetically as she noticed the frown in Darwin's face.

Darwin sighed.

"P- uh, Sh-," Darwin stammered. "Penny rejected me."

"What's so bad about that?" Carrie asked.

"It seems like that I'm going to fail trying to attract other girls," Darwin sighed.

"Ahem," Carrie giggled. "Why am I here?"

"Uh, because you have an inaccuracy of teleporting?" Darwin suggested.

"No, dum-dum!" Carrie giggled. "I wouldn't come here for any other reason!"

"Uh..." Darwin thought for a moment. Why would Carrie go to his house in the middle of the night. To haunt him? "To haunt me?"

Carrie laughed.

"I'm attracted," Carrie admitted.

"To Gumball? Oh, he's at the Fitzgerald-" Darwin was cut off by Carrie.

"I like you," Carrie corrected herself.

"Seriously? I thought you... What!? You liked me all the time?" Darwin said, surprised of Carrie. "The funny thing is that... I dream about you more than I dream about Penny."

"Darwin, will you have sex with me tonight?" Carrie asked with puppy eyes.

"Uh, I like you so... Yes," Darwin replied.

"What do you even wear?" Carrie asked.

"Shoes?" Darwin suggested.

"Well, how do you hide your dick?" Carrie corrected herself.

"Walking fish are complex organisms. I know when to hide it and when to not,"

"At one point I thought you said orgasms," Carrie giggled.

"Well, I'm capable of doing multiple orgasms," Darwin explained.

"Don't talk, this is no Apple shop," Carrie shushed her partner. "Time to act."

Darwin extracted his member. Carrie felt the curb getting tighter as she got wetter. She smiled and removed the curb, to reveal a much more long, curly and tangled tail. She removed her headband and made all of her hair fall down on her. Darwin was amazed by how long her hair is. Carrie then touched Darwin, turning him into a ghost. Carrie giggled. Darwin looked down. When he was a ghost, he can see Carrie's virgin, petite and incredibly wet pussy. Darwin's member went erect.

"What do you see, Darwin?" Carrie chuckled.

"I see the pussy of a horny girl that, ironically, doesn't wear a panty when she goes to school," Darwin replied.

Carrie laughed.

"Let's do the rest in the bed," Darwin suggested.

"Yes, Darwin," Carrie grinned in a sexy tone as the she floated beside her partner.

They went on Gumball's bed, as the two knew that Gumball is never coming back. Darwin crawled down to her pussy. He started licking it. Carrie moaned with pleasure. She started to feel hot around her vagina. Her eyes rolled backwards, almost facing inside her. She squirted more of her liquid into Darwin's face. Carrie was trying to do it intentionally, to entertain her partner. He sucked all of the liquid out, leaving nothing behind. Carrie smiled.

"My turn," Carrie giggled as she grabbed Darwin's member and crawled down to it.

She put it into her mouth, making Darwin shiver and moan at the same time. Carrie started bobbing up and down, tasting Darwin's pre-cum. He continued moaning. She aimed her tongue at Darwin's tip and touched it. Darwin moaned slightly harder.

"C-C-Carrie I-I-I'm g-g-going t-t-to C-CUM!" Darwin moaned.

Carrie went up and smiled. She plugged his member into her pussy. It made a little liquid come out. It was ghost plasm. It was her first sex, so she expected herself to bleed. She waited patiently for Darwin to cum.

Darwin felt Carrie's walls clench onto his member, making Carrie feel the throb of her partner's dick. Darwin held Carrie's thighs down and ejaculated. Carrie screamed. She had't felt so much physical pressure before. A ghost usually stays single and rarely makes love with somebody. Her body isn't specifically designed for reproduction.

When Darwin's first orgasm finished, Carrie sighed, still attached to Darwin.

"Oh my AHHHH!" Carrie screamed.

Her walls were still clenched. Darwin had orgasm again. Carrie moaned to the very top of her lungs. So did Darwin. Both were red, as they were too young to do such. When Carrie's walls lost the grip on Darwin, the two separated. Darwin's dick embedded back to him and Carrie didn't bother putting on her curb. Darwin looked at his sexy partner. She looked back. They kissed once, mixing their liquids and seperated once more.

They were blush red. They were doing something out of their capability. Carrie touched Darwin powerlessly, making him a fish again. The two smiled at each other.

"Goodnight, sweet ghost," Darwin concluded.

"Goodnight, goldie," Carrie replied.


	17. The Meddler

**Episode 4 - The Meddler**

Gumball and Penny woke up. They smelt something unusual. Pancakes. Gumball doesn't cook pancakes, or at least doesn't want to. He went downstairs with Penny to investigate. Mrs Fitzgerald was cooking. Penny knew that she was her mother. She had a cooking top that said 'I love Paris'. Penny ran to her mother and hugged her. Her mother hugged her back, turning the stove off.

"Penny! I thought I'd never see you again," Anne said to her daughter, with a warm smile. "I love you, Penny."

"I love you too," Penny said as she hugged her mother tightly.

Gumball shrugged. When he was about to turn around, Mr Fitzgerald blocked his path. He started fretting.

"Uh, if you want me to go or something, I'm going," Gumball explained.

"That's right, Gumball," Mr Fitzgerald whispered to him. "You are going."

Gumball left with his clothes and iPhone. He sat on the kerb, waiting for Lexy. Penny walked to the doorway, wondering why Gumball was going. When Lexy picked Gumball up, Penny noticed that there was a text message on her phone.

'I had lots of nice time with you, Penny. I know we'll never spend our lives like that anymore and that your dad will only let you to other boys so, please, think of me while I'm gone - as I can't leave my house and visit you. In school we won't have enough time spending time together. I am sorry but, we'll may never meet each other like that anymore. Good bye. (PS. I wish I used eMail instead)'

Penny shed a tear and ran upstairs, locking her room to - for the first time - to show how sad and angry she is. Mr Fitzgerald knocked on Penny's door, responded by an unusual shut. It was the window. Penny was running away.

• • •

Carrie and Darwin was laying on Gumball's bed, looking at each other. Darwin looked at Carrie's tangly body and her thigh long hair. She looked at her dream boy. He was not a biological Watterson but he had the same personality of Gumball. He was very cute, at a perspective.

When the two was about to kiss, Lexy and Gumball burst the door open. Carrie pulled the blanket over herself.

"Hello, Darwin and Carrie...!?" Gumball realised that the two spent the night in his bed.

"Ha ha, they chose to go to your bed, not mine!" Lexy joked

"Ha ha ha," Gumball said uninterestedly.

"Oh, uh, hi, uh, Gumball!" Carrie stammered.

"D-don't you worry," Darwin reasoned. "We're going out."

Carrie floated out of the bed as Darwin jumped out. Carrie put on her curb and brushed her hair. Darwin put on his Saturday shoes and tied them up. Carrie put on her headband and smiled. The two looked like how they normally would.

"Fin!" Darwin smiled.

"You two people are some of the people that I don't get," Gumball admitted. "And please don't tell me that you had sex on my bed."

"Okay," Carrie nodded recklessly.

"So, what brought you here, Gumball?" Darwin chuckled. "Penny rejected you?"

"Her father," Gumball replied. "I guess I'm not seeing Penny Fitzgerald for some time."

"Well, Carrie and I are staying here for...a long time,"

Gumball sighed.

"Nobody stands in the way of true love," Gumball mimicked the mayor. "I'll just be Mr I'm-living-in-the-streets-guy."

"Gumball, I rarely sleep here," Lexy explained. "Do you want to stay at my abandoned building?"

"You bought a building!?" Gumball exclaimed.

"The council let it for free as my building is all...wrecked," Lexy explained. "They were about to demolish it but, I said I'll take the whole abandoned suburb.

"Wow, Lexy," Gumball chuckled. "You are sooooo smart."

"Follow me," Lexy directed.

Gumball followed her to his Lamborghini.

"Follow my car," Lexy said as she went to her Ferrari.

Gumball revved his car, coming out of the what seemed to be forever locked garage door. He then followed Lexy to the suburb.

• • •

Penny was walking in the cold, with Caitlin in her hands. She looked around the dark alley, scared by the eerie rustle of pieces of paper. She shivered.

"G-G-Gumball!" Penny called, shivering at the same time. "Please come, Gumball."

Then Penny heard an engine. She fell to the wall, not to be seen. Gumball and Lexy went out of their cars. Penny was relieved. She went to them. Gumball was amazed.

"Hi, Gumball!" Penny greeted happily as she hugged her partner.

"Penny, you have to hurry back. I don't want to trouble your dad," Gumball said in a sad tone. "Please. I personally want to spend your time but, your dad will... I dunno."

"But," Before Penny finished her statement, Gumball and Lexy disappeared into the darkness.

Then a pair of lights lit the darkness. Penny turned around. It was her dad. He went out of the car and came to hug his daughter.

"Penny, I thought I'd lost you..."

"NO!" Penny exclaimed as she pushed away, already pouting. "Because of you, he went away! Because of you, he hates me! Because of you, Caitlin will never see her father ever again!"

Penny ran off, crying. Mr Fitzgerald let her go. He knew what she's feeling. He left, without a word. Penny stopped because she had a stitch. She cried as she sat on the ground with Caitlin.

"What did I do?" Penny mumbled to herself. "What did I do, Lord?"

She pouted. Her face all wet and covered by a frown.

"Gumball," Penny said very silently, and sniffling at the same time. "Please don't leave me."

Penny went asleep, without a dream nor a nightmare. She was just another person who slept in the streets. She doesn't care anymore. Her life pointless.


	18. The Cold

**Episode 5 - The Cold**

Penny woke up. She was surrounded by white snow. She felt herself very cold. Caitlin was warm. That meant she was okay. Penny started looking for Gumball. She needed him. She was cold and depressed. She needed Gumball's warmth. She needed everything from him.

"G-G-Gumball!" Penny managed to call.

She shivered. She decided to go to a building for its warmth. She went inside and felt its warmth. Penny looked at her wristwatch. 11:00am. She didn't have food. She really need the food. Lexy jumped down from the top of the atrium in the centre of the building, landing safely. Penny smiled, happy to see her sister-in-law. She hugged Lexy very tightly. Lexy felt Penny's cold hands and shivered. She hugged Penny tightly back. She knew that it would make Penny warmer.

"Good morning, Penny," Lexy greeted.

"G-g-good m-m-mo-orning, L-l-lexy," Penny shivered.

"Come with me, I'll get you shelter," Lexy soothed.

"O-o-okay," Penny nodded.

Lexy hugged Penny as she walked to get Caitlin and to her Ferrari. Lexy drove it to a building, where a Lamborghini parked. Lexy leaded Penny out into the cold again. Penny shivered.

"P-p-p-please h-h-hurry, L-l-lexy," Penny pleaded.

"Don't you worry, we're near," Lexy soothed Penny.

Penny went into a building. It was refurbished with modern furniture. Penny saw a blue figure in front of her then fainted. Gumball ran to Penny, catching her and Caitlin. Lexy ran to Penny and checked if she was breathing. She was still breathing. Lexy sighed.

"I'll carry her to my bed. You continue with your... chess move. I'll sooth her," Gumball said.

"Okay," Lexy smiled.

Gumball carried Penny and Caitlin too his room. He lay them down gently on his bed. Gumball put his blanket on the two and laid down beside them. Penny woke up, taking a sudden breath.

"Gumball!" Penny exclaimed as she kissed her partner.

"Penny, I thought I'd lost you. I thought I'd never meet you again," Gumball said happily, letting Penny hug him.

"Gumball, why did you leave me out?" Penny asked.

Gumball started fretting.

"I'm sorry," Gumball apologised sincerely. "I didn't want to have conflict between your dad. I never knew that you..."

Penny touched Gumball's top lip.

"Shush," Penny chuckled. "It's alright. Can we please get off bed now?"

"Sure!" Gumball smiled as he leaped out of the bed.

Penny sat down and gently took Caitlin. Caitlin purred as her mother stroked her forehead. Penny walked to Gumball and leaned her head on him. Lexy saw the two walking down. She smiled, seeing the two quickly healed their relationship.

"Okay, Mr and Mrs Watterson," Lexy chuckled. "What do you want me to cook?"

Penny chuckled.

"Potato smash and egg. Separate. Hear me? Se-pa-rate," Gumball said.

"You're going to make me feed Penny the..."

"No, Lexy. I'll do the rest,"

"Just wait 'til I finish,"

Gumball and Penny sat down on the very soft couch. They really didn't do much. Nothing to discuss. Caitlin purred as Penny stroked her. Penny smiled. Gumball chuckled.

"My mom used to do that to me," Gumball said. "I purred as a response."

"Really?" Penny asked.

"Yes, she did," Gumball replied.

"Me too," Lexy said afar.

Penny looked around.

"I'm surrounded by cats," Penny realised, with a little giggle.

"So, have you opened the present that I gave you which is apparently in your pink bag?" Gumball asked.

"I didn't want to wreck the wrapping," Penny admitted.

"Lol!" Lexy called.

"Please open it," Gumball pleaded, kneeling on the couch.

"Don't go over the top as if there was an iPhone inside," Penny said.

Gumball turned around and made a silent laugh. He then turned around and faced Penny. Penny was shivering. She looked quite sick. Gumball put his paw on her neck. She was quite hot.

"Gumball, I'm very cold," Penny mumbled.

"Penny, enough with that," Gumball said. "Come with me."

Penny walked to Gumball's room with his support. Penny managed to carry Caitlin. Penny laid down on the bed, coughing at the same time. Gumball put the blanket and another blanket on top. He reached for the thermometer and put it on her forehead. 38°. A high fever. Penny started shivering more. Gumball knew she was very cold. He had an idea. He knew it wasn't smart but he would help a little bit. He put Caitlin into a cradle and went into the bed where Penny is. He hugged her tight, feeling her warm arm. Penny felt Gumball's slightly cold hands. She didn't care how cold Gumball's arm was. She cared about the love Gumball is providing. She smiled.

"Gumball," Penny said.

"Yes, Penny?" Gumball asked.

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome," Gumball replied.

"Teri said that when you get a fever you'd need to drink lots of liq... Ow," Penny groaned.

"What is it?"

"Headache,"

"Massage?"

Penny shrugged. Gumball didn't bother. He continued hugging Penny. Penny hugged Gumball back. The two slept together, both at 37°. Lexy came to tell them that lunch is ready.

"Lunch is set- nothing," Lexy said.


	19. GTOI - Aftermath

**Bonus Chapter - A little actor's break**

Ender sat down on his director seat. He went to Grass, who was hiding behind a wall.

"Grass, wazup?" Ender asked.

"Make the disclaimer then I'll tell you," Grass chuckled.

**-Disclaimer-**

Lexy is owned by Lexboss so, please, give credit to her and her OC. The story wouldn't be the same without her.

iPhone is owned by Apple - if you don't know.

Gumball and etc is the trademark of Cartoon Network Studios Europe.

Grass is... MINE! Not a Gumball OC nor a Adventure Time OC. It is used(or will be used) at Fictionpress as mine! Thank you. That was a shout out.

And if I use anything else that is not mine, they are owned to whatever. their owners are.

**-Talk Show-**

"Hi! I'm Grass and I'm here to entertain you while our actors rest for their next chapter!" Grass announced.

The audience clapped.

"Now I'll be commenting on... Don't... Not this one..." Grass said as she let a tear roll down her cheek. "I Killed Penny Fitzgerald!"

The audience clapped.

"So, I'll rate it... 0 out of 10! First, my nephew's dead in this story. Second, my nephew's dead in this story. Finally, my nephew's dead in this story!" Grass said hastily. "I hate it."

The crowd boos at Grass.

"Okay, if you like it, I'll play it for you," Grass chuckled.

The screen behind her opens. It shows a shadow puppet version of Gumball killing a shadow puppet version of Penny. Grass was just reenacting the first bit on the table. She takes a tomato sauce bottle and squirts it at the camera. Penny enters the room.

"Aunt, what in earth are you doing?" Penny asked.

Grass throws away the shadow puppet theatre. She smiled.

"Showing an ancient Chinese folklore!" Grass replied.

"With somebody that looks like Gumball and somebody that looks like me?" Penny asked.

"Yep," Grass nodded.

"Okay," Penny said as she walked to the backstage.

"That was freaking close!" Grass relieved. "Want some spoilers?"

The crowd nodded. Ender entered the room.

"This has gone too far! I'll finish this story and you'll read what I create if you want spoilers!" Ender said.

The crowd booed.

"See you next time in BCwG!" Grass exclaimed as she got hit by tomatoes.

(BTW, I'm throwing tomatoes at her too. I like 'I Killed Penny Fitzgerald'. Either way, I'm the man of my words. I won't post more spoilers. Plus, 'Secrets' will be replaced with another story called 'Who am I?.')


	20. The Cousins

**Episode 6 - The Cousins**

It's been three years since Gumball and Penny had their first sex. They were two very successful lovebirds - now parents.

Penny woke up beside Gumball. She shook Gumball to wake him up. He yawned and looked at his partner. He put his paw on her forehead. It was at normal temperature.

"Good morning, Gummypuss," Penny greeted.

"Good morning, honey," Gumball greeted back.

"I'm a little… droopy today," Penny said. "Is there a remedy?"

"There's one way to find out," Gumball said as he kissed Penny.

Gumball's tongue entered her mouth, touching her own tongue. Penny moaned a little. Gumball took off Penny's shell, leaving her with her bikini. Penny didn't mind. She let him do that. She was the master of her own body. She can choose to let somebody in or not.

Gumball then removed her damp panty, revealing a wet pussy. He then took of her bra. Penny then took off Gumball's clothes, to reveal an erect dick. They split up and looked at each other.

"How to make it more fun?" Penny asked

"Ma'am, it's not my decision," Gumball said, in a sexy tone.

Penny leaned towards Gumball's genital. She grabbed it, making Gumball moan.

"H-h-how a-b-b-bout m-m-my t-t-turn?" Gumball asked, battling his moans.

"Oh, sorry!" Penny apologised as she separated. "It was all about me getting tired, after all."

"Thanks to you, I'm going to cum," Gumball said disappointedly.

"Let me handle this," Penny soothed Gumball.

She put her partner's genital into her mouth. She started licking the tip, trying to make him cum earlier. Gumball moaned.

"PENNY I'M GOING TO CUM!" Gumball exclaimed.

"Don't resist," Penny smirked.

Gumball moaned as he ejaculated into his partner's mouth. Penny swallowed the cum. She almost choked but because of her enjoyment she didn't. Gumball was panting heavily.

"Do you still have more energy?" Penny asked. "I'm still droopy."

"Anything, honey," Gumball chuckled as he went down to Penny's pussy.

He started licking it. Penny moaned. She held Gumball's head, as her hands are desperate to hold on to something. Gumball continued licking her. She felt so hot that she thought that she was going to explode. She squirted on Gumball, giving a good lot of liquid. He licked all of the liquid that he can see. When he finished, he lay his head on the pillow. Penny was panting hard.

"A-a-another," Penny demanded. "I need to be more awake."

"Okay," Gumball said as he, once again, went underneath the blanket.

He dug his finger into her pussy. She moaned.

"DEEPER! GO AS DEEP AS YOU CAN!" Penny exclaimed.

Gumball pushed as far as he could. Penny's eyes were rolling backwards. Gumball took off his hand. Penny was panting hard. He sucked his paw.

"Aw," Penny complained. "I want more."

"This is not the end," Gumball said as he held his erect dick down.

He stood on his bed. Penny kneeled infront of him. Gumball let to of his penis. It slapped Penny on the face. Penny was very happy.

"But how about the chil..." Penny was cut off by Gumball.

"Wash your pussy hard," Gumball suggested in a sexy tone. "You can't escape this."

"Oh no, Gumball is raping me!" Penny joked, in a sexy tone.

She grabbed Gumball's dick and put it into her mouth. She started licking the tip as she bobbed up and down. Gumball moaned hard. Penny continued, as she tasted the pre-cum. She sucked on it as if his dick was a lollipop. As she did so, Gumball caressed Penny, with one hand on her left antler. He touched her nipples then her pussy. Both of them were enjoying.

"PENNY, I'M GOING TO CUM!" Gumball exclaimed.

"Cum into your girlfriend, Gumball," Penny chuckled as she pushed Gumball down, in a sitting position.

She sat on him, forcefully making his dick come in. Minor blood streamed out of her pussy. Penny didn't care if it hurt. She only cared if her sex with Gumball is successful. She waited till the cum went in, bobbing up and down at the same time. Then it came in. She screamed, feeling the hot, sticky cum in her expert, bleeding and petite pussy. Gumball pulled her down on the thighs. He screamed with her. Then it stopped flowing. Penny stayed on. She waited in case there was another orgasm. Then there was another. She and her partner screamed. They detached from each other.

"That was great," Penny panted.

"Now you have to clean your pussy hard," Gumball chuckled.

"Gumball, drink your cum!" Penny joked. "Your cum from my pussy!"

"That's the best joke from the fuckable Penny Fitzgerald," Gumball added.

"I'm fuckable to only one boy and the rest, sterile," Penny said as she neared Gumball. "Gumball Watterson."

Gumball chuckled.

"A long kiss?" Penny asked.

"Sure," Gumball nodded as he wrapped his arms around her partner, as if she was his teddy bear. "A little kiss."

He hugged her tighter and kissed her. She opened her mouth, letting Gumball's tongue in. She did the same. Then she was too tired. She pulled her tongue back into her mouth, letting Gumball to continue. When he realised that Penny was half awake, he separated.

"Do you want me to put your clothes on you?" Gumball asked.

Penny nodded powerlessly. Gumball put her clothes on her. He then put his on.

"All ready for today?" Gumball asked.

Penny pulled him in and kissed him once more.

"I'm always ready when you love me," Penny smiled.

Gumball and Penny jumped off bed.

• • •

Lexy succeeded teaching Caitlin how to play chess. This 3 year old kitten is a genius. Caitlin was winning the game.

"Checkmate, Aunt Lexy!" Caitlin celebrated. "Can we play hide and seek?"

"You'd have to ask your Mummy and Daddy," Lexy shrugged.

"But they're sleeping!" Caitlin complained.

"No, we're not," Penny chuckled, going down the staircase with Gumball.

"Mummy!" Caitlin exclaimed.

Gumball and Penny went to the bottom of the stairs. Caitlin hugged Penny. Then Caitlin went to Gumball.

"Daddy, can you give me a piggy back ride?" Caitlin asked.

"Whatever you say, Caitlin," Gumball chuckled as he leaned towards the floor.

Caitlin went on her father. Gumball stood up and walked around, holding onto Caitlin as she held on to her father.

"Whee!" Caitlin laughed as she rode on her father's back. "Daddy, can you bring me back down now?"

"Sure, Caitlin!" Gumball said as he laid down on the floor, letting Caitlin down.

"Thanks, Daddy!" Caitlin thanked Gumball.

"You're welcome," Gumball replied.

"Can we play hide and seek in Lexy's suburb?" Caitlin pleaded.

"Not today, Caitlin," Penny said. "We're going to grandpa and grandma's house."

"Oh," Caitlin said.

"It's alright," Gumball said. "Aunt Lexy will play…"

"Chess?" Caitlin pleaded. "Can we play it on your iPad, Aunt Lexy?"

"Sure, Caitlin!" Lexy grinned.

"She can play chess!?" Gumball asked Lexy.

"She knows algebra already," Lexy admitted.

"Wow. Mum won't want us late. Let's get into our cars,"

• • •

Gumball was wearing a blue checkered hooded jacket with black pants. Penny was wearing black gloves and a scarf. Lexy had a black coat and a black skirt.

Gumball parked his Lamborghini in front of the Watterson's house. He locked it and sighed. He held Penny's hand while Caitlin was held by Penny. Lexy was just locking her Ferrari.

"Wait up!" Lexy called from a distance.

Gumball's family entered the house. Nicole was the only person. The whole house was dark and seemed haunted.

"It's been three years since I've been in here," Gumball sighed.

"It'll be alright," Penny soothed Gumball.

"It's not just that - the house seems haunted,"

"It's not haunted,"

As soon as Penny finished her sentence, Gumball felt something behind him. He turned around. There was a ghost. She looked a lot like Carrie, but had a hint of orange in her hair. Gumball didn't notice the difference as he was panicking.

"AAAHHH! CARRIE!" Gumball exclaimed

"AAAHHH! STRANGER!" The ghost exclaimed.

Carrie floated through the walls. Her hair was as long as herself. They were curled up and uncombed.

"Victoria, come here," Carrie said as the ghost went nearer. "That's your uncle, Gumball."

Darwin then floated through the ceiling. He was a fish ghost, like Carrie.

"What is it, honey?" Darwin asked.

"Gumball paid us a little visit," Carrie replied. "Hi, Lexy, Gumball and Penny!"

"Hi, Carrie!" The three said in unison.

"And who's our little kitten here?" Carrie asked.

"Caitlin," Penny replied. "She's quite cheery and…"

"Likes playing chess!" Caitlin added.

"So, Caitlin, this is your aunt, Carrie," Gumball pointed out.

"Hi, Aunt Carrie!" Caitlin greeted.

"Ciao!"

"And this is your uncle, Darwin," Gumball pointed.

"Hi, Uncle Darwin!" Caitlin greeted. "Wow, Aunt Carrie and Uncle Darwin! You two can fly!"

"Yes, we can," Carrie nodded. "Oh, and meet Victoria. She, too, likes playing chess. I guess you can play with her while me, your uncle, your aunt, dad and mum talk together. Would that be alright?"

Gumball and Penny nodded.

"Victoria, this is your cousin, Caitlin," Darwin explained. "And, Caitlin, this is your cousin, Victoria."

"Hi, Caitlin!" Victoria greeted Caitlin.

"Hi, Victoria!" Caitlin greeted.

"Follow me!" Victoria said. "To the kids room!"

Victoria floated towards upstairs. Caitlin followed. The second generation of the Watterson family went into the lounge room, to be asked by Nicole, the head of the family while Richard is sleeping.

• • •

"Victoria, why are you expected to know so much?" Caitlin asked as she moved a chess piece.

"Duh, I have to know everything as I'll be like this for the rest of my life," Victoria said as she moved.

"Stalemate," Caitlin said. "No other possible moves for me to protect my king but to stalemate."

"I guess we're on our own," Victoria said. "Want to talk about something?"

"Well, yes," Caitlin admitted.

"My mom and dad, they're the best," Victoria said. "They try to make everything fit for me."

"Well, my parents are the best because they're my parents," Caitlin said. "I love them the way they are."

"Caitlin, watch this," Victoria said.

Victoria creates a paper jet and makes it fly without touching it.

"Wow, Victoria!" Caitlin congratulated Victoria. "And you're the best cousin I ever had."

Victoria blushed.

"Nobody, other than my parents, complimented me like that before," Victoria explained. "The others would simply offend me. You are like the best cousin I ever had."

The cousins hugged each other.


	21. The Birthday

**Episode 7 - The Birthday**

"Are you sure this is a good idea because they'll think I'm an intruder or something," Lexy told her mother.

The second generation of the Wattersons were in the lounge room. They were discussing about Lexy going to school and how the others will help her.

"Oh, Lexy, why not?" Nicole asked. "I've enrolled you already."

"But, I know everything about the Spanish Armada and the Neapolitan Italy!" Lexy debated.

"You're there to meet new friends, Lexy," Nicole added.

"But I'm scared," Lexy said softly.

"Don't worry," Carrie said, tapping Lexy on the shoulder.

"We're always there," Gumball added.

"I guess so," Lexy shrugged.

• • •

"Take care of Nikki and Victoria, Caitlin!" Gumball exclaimed.

"Wow, I'm going to stay with you, again," Victoria said cheerfully.

"YES!" Caitlin said in triumph.

"Kids," Richard said to his wife.

• • •

"Today, we have a new student. Let me introduce Lexy Watterson," The violet year 9 teacher said. "Lexy I'm Ms Darignton and this is the class. We started a project on rocket science. You might want to ask somebody to be with you. Blast isn't with anyone. Blast is the wolf at the right of Gumball."

"Okay," Lexy said shyly.

She walked to Blast silently as the whole class chattered on.

"Hi," She greeted, quietly.

"Hi," Blast smiled.

Lexy looked at the piece of paper. There was a rough drawing of a rocket. It was symmetrical. Lexy smiled and drew other diagrams. One for the engine, one for the fuselage and one for the fins. She gave it to Blast.

"We're ready to go," Lexy said.

Blast looked at the 14 year old cat blankly. Lexy started discussing with the teacher if the rocket will be alright. The teacher nodded. Lexy turned around, with a slight smile. Lexy felt herself get wet. She was attracted.

• • •

"So who'a this very attractive kitten over here?" Tobias flirted.

Lexy looked at him shyly then, almost immediately, continued eating her recess.

"Go away, Tobias," Penny said.

"Well, well. Here's the girl who…" Tobias was cut off by Penny slapping him.

"You raped," Penny finished.

Everybody looked at her sternly as she sat back down with Lexy. Penny ignored the staring.

"So, how's life?" Penny asked.

"Good," Lexy said silently.

"Anything…"

"No,"

"Okay,"

Penny walked away to Gumball. Lexy dreamily looked at Blast, thinking he wasn't real. Lexy sighed.

• • •

Lexy was driving her car, carrying Darwin and Carrie in it. Lexy was silent. She didn't want to talk to her in-law and brother. She just didn't want to. She parked the car beside the Watterson's house. The house she used to live in. She unlocked the car, letting the couple out of her car. She knew that Gumball was going to bring Penny to work and Caitlin was going to have a sleepover with Victoria. So it's really Lexy and Gumball in the house.

Lexy watched Gumball driving his Lamborghini to Penny's work. She sighed and drove her Ferrari back home.

• • •

Lexy was fixing up her bed when Gumball entered her room. He locked the door and went nearer to her. Lexy continued fixing her bed, knowing he just came in to check on her. He sat on the couch and looked at me. I looked at him back.

"Yes, Gumball?" Lexy asked.

"You know how we all have…secrets?" Gumball asked.

"Yes," Lexy nodded.

"And you know girls keep girls secrets and boys keep boys secrets?" Gumball asked.

"Yes," Lexy nodded, knowing what he meant, which made her a little bit wet.

"And you know how families don't keep secrets from other members?" Gumball asked.

"Yep. Which secret do you want to know?" Lexy asked innocently.

"How girl cats look like," Gumball admitted.

"Yep."

"Inside."

"Yep."

Lexy looked at him.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"I want to have sex with you," Gumball replied.

"Fair enough," Lexy nodded, while taking of her top and bra.

"Just wait," Gumball said as he took off his pants, revealing that his erect dick was creeping out of the leg holes. He then took off his jumper and top, leaving nothing on his top body. Lexy felt herself get more wet. "Your nipples are very attractive."

Lexy was even wet. She took off her skirt, to reveal she was wearing nothing underneath. The liquid was very visible and was already flowing to the bed.

"Your pussy looks very attractive too," Gumball smirked.

"But, Gumball," Lexy said. "I don't know how to have sex."

Gumball blinked, as he slowly took off his underwear.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you," Gumball smiled. "Now stand up with all four paws on the ground."

Lexy scratched the back of her ear and did what she was told to do. Gumball creeped underneath her and started licking her pussy. She moaned as she felt that she was going to squirt out juices if Gumball continued doing it. She instead laid her back on the bed as she was so hot. Gumball continued licking her.

He seperated. Lexy was panting very hardly.

"Now stroke and suck my dick," Gumball ordered.

"This is where I get scared," Lexy mumbled. "What does your dick do with me?"

"You'll see later," Gumball said hastily as he wanted to get the weight out of his dick.

Lexy started bobbing Gumball's dick up and down, sucking it at the same time. Gumball moaned every time she bobbed. Lexy then placed his whole dick into her mouth and licked the tip. Gumball squeezed Lexy's ears as he was feeling so hot. Lexy started scratching her ears as she wasn't liking the fact her brother was squeezing it.

Lexy tasted the pre-cum. She continued.

"Come here," Gumball stuttered.

Lexy stopped sucking and dragged herself upwards.

"Yes, Gum-"

Gumball started kissing his sister, pushing his dick into her. Lexy moaned as he ejaculated into her. Gumball continued kissing her, attacking her tongue within her mouth. Lexy stopped kissing her brother and yelled with him.

"GUMBALL!"

"LEXY!"

Lexy felt that there was no more. The two separated. They panted for a moment. Lexy was dark pink while Gumball was violet.

"We're idiots committing incest," Gumball chuckled.

"True," Lexy nodded. "Still in love with Penny?"

"Of course I am," Gumball chuckled. "I just wanted to give my sister the most love I can give her on her birthday."

"Wait, today is our birthday?" Lexy asked. "I didn't know what's the date today so, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Lexy," Gumball smiled. "I love you either way."

"Family love," Lexy added.

"Yep, family love," Gumball nodded.

• • •

As Gumball slept beside Lexy, she thought about Blast. What a guy. She wondered if she'd greet him or befriend him or even become his girlfriend. Well, she knew what will happen if he didn't like her, she could simply live with Gumball. She knew what was coming in 2 weeks. She needs to be fast. Fast with Blast.

**###**

**First FanFic with Lexy committing sexual acts! I'm making as much records as possible! The first lemon FanFic by me!**

**Special thanks to Lexboss and Sunblast X!**


	22. The Divorce

**Episode 8 - The Divorce**

Gumball woke up in Lexy's bed. Lexy wasn't beside him. Instead, she was standing up, with clothes, beside Penny. Gumball realised he was dressed up too. He hoped that Lexy didn't say anything to Penny about what they did tonight. Penny was frowning.

"Please don't tell me that you told her," Gumball mumbled to himself.

"TOO LATE! She already did!" Penny said angrily.

"Sorry, Gumball. She'd kill me if I don't," Lexy said, anxiously.

"No, please let me explain… I'm…"

"Lexy already did!" Penny said in the same voice.

"You were depressed that nobody greeted you at your birthday so you wanted to share love to the person next to you," Lexy explained.

"I'm sorry!" Gumball apologised.

"Well, I came here to say sorry, actually," Penny explained. "I forgotten your 15th birthday."

"Well, I have to repay you for having intercourse with Lexy," Gumball shrugged.

"And I have to repay you for forgetting," Penny added.

"Let's make love!" The two said in unison.

"I'm not going to spend too much time with people when they're drunk before they rape me or something," Lexy explained. "See you two later!"

Just when Penny took off her shell and when Gumball was about to take off his jumper, the doorbell rung. Penny took off her shell, leaving her with a cheerleading uniform and Gumball kept his jumper on. The two went to the door and opened. Mrs Fitzgerald and Elizabeth stood by the door.

"Salut, mademoiselle… Is that you Penny?" Mrs Fitzgerald asked.

Penny nodded. She didn't know if she was supposed to smile or frown. She didn't know if she was supposed to be happy or sad.

"Hi, Mrs Fitzgerald!" Gumball greeted.

"Please, call me Anne," Mrs Fitzgerald said.

"Why, mom?" Penny asked.

"Let's sit and I'll tell you," her mother said, sitting down on the couch.

• • •

"Mom, why did you break up with dad?" Penny asked, politely.

"Not dad. Ricky," Anne corrected. "Not mom. Anne."

"Okay…Anne," Penny said, quite downhearted saying her mother's first name.

"Ricky blew up when I said to go get you," Anne explained.

Penny frowned.

"Gumball, Penny, come with me to your room," Anne said.

"Why?" the two asked in unison, while leading Anne to their room.

Anne closed the door behind her and locked it. Elizabeth trailed behind her mother. Penny and Gumball sat down on their bed.

"So, what did you want to say?" Gumball asked.

"We're going to do something in the room that requires peace and privacy," Penny added.

"It's…uh…" Gumball said.

"I'm staying here," Anne said.

"But we need space, peace and…" Gumball was disrupted.

"I'm providing you those things," Anne said. "Everywhere you don't have any privacy so I can stay here."

"But…"

"Just forget about them," Penny said. "She's got a point. Tobias was watching us, Lexy was watching us and Caitlin was watching us."

"Gumball," Anne said from across the room. "You see, Penny, Elizabeth and I have been very depressed today."

"I am?" Penny asked.

"I could see it," Anne said to her daughter. "Now, do you mind fucking us all three?"

"You are so sick…Anne," Gumball said.

Anne frowned. Gumball remembered how one day Nicole told him something.

_"Now, Gumball, follow what the elder always tell you, alright?" Nicole asked._

_Gumball nodded._

"But, I'm in the mood today so… I can do you three," Gumball nodded.

"I'll be first as I don't want my poor daughters to get pregnant…"

"I was the one who got the idea first. I'm the one who wanted to have sex with him, I'm first," Penny argued.

Gumball stripped while the two argued. When he was fully stripped he went underneath the blanket. He just noticed that the two arguing girls were stripping slowly. Then Penny took off her panty.

"Looks like I'm first, Anne," Penny said, walking to Gumball.

She went underneath the blanket and looked at the now smiling Gumball. She started kissing Gumball at the neck. Gumball moaned slowly as she sucked on him. She separated and smiled. Gumball went underneath the blanket and went to Penny's pussy. He licked it, making Penny moan, taking hold of Gumball's ears.

"Is Penny hurt?" Elizabeth asked her unshelled but clothed mom.

"No she isn't honey," Anne said. "She's having fun."

"But what is Gumball doing to Penny?" Elizabeth asked.

"He's licking her part," Anne replied.

"Why does Gumball need to do that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because Penny wants him to," Anne replied.

Penny squirted more of her liquids on Gumball's face, making her moans very loud. She squeezed Gumball's ears as she did so. Elizabeth thought that her sister was hurt. She turned to her mother once again.

"Mommy, is Penny hurt?" she asked.

"For the last time, she is not hurt," Anne scolded her daughter.

"Okay," Elizabeth said.

Gumball reappeared, with Penny's liquids all over her face. Penny was panting hard.

"Gumball," Penny panted. "Liquid on your face."

Gumball rubbed his face with his paw, collecting the liquid. He drunk it all. He looked at Penny. He nodded. Penny removed the blanket, as it was covering her sight. Elizabeth and Anne saw Gumball's erect dick. They became wet. Penny put the whole thing in her mouth. Gumball moaned as Penny licked the tip multiple times. Penny then tasted pre-cum. She wondered why Gumball isn't feeling like cumming. Penny separated.

"I'M CUMMING PENNY!" Gumball said through his teeth.

Penny sat down on Gumball, pushing up his dick her cunt. She moaned, as his dick throbbed inside her. Anne was quite impressed. Gumball then ejaculated. Gumball and Penny yelled at the same time. Then the two separated.

"I'm too tired, Gumball," Penny muttered.

"I'm too tired to ejaculate into two more does," Gumball groaned.

Penny pulled the blanket on top of her partner and herself.

"I can cope with that," Anne said, putting her shell back on.

She went out of the room with Elizabeth and closed the door behind them. Caitlin and Lexy knocked on the door straight after. Gumball and Penny's sleep was disrupted.

"We're resting!" Gumball managed to call.

"Aw," Caitlin said.

"Maybe another time, perhaps?" Lexy suggested.

"Okay," Caitlin smiled.


	23. The Clothes

**Episode 9 - The Clothes**

"Richard, honey, do we have any more clothes?" Nicole called from the toilet.

"No we don't have any yet!" Richard said, standing by the toilet door.

"Yet?" Nicole called.

"Yep," Richard nodded. "They're in the drying room!"

Nicole shivered, only wearing a towel.

"I have to stay in the bath tub for long Richard so, please tell me when the machine is done, okay Richard?" Nicole called as she jumped into the tub.

"Okay," Richard called back.

He turned to see Carrie and Victoria were behind him. They had very tangled hair.

"Yes girls?" Richard asked.

"We want to find our bows, Mr Watterson," Carrie explained politely.

"Oh, they're in the dryer," Richard said.

"Okay," Carrie smiled teleporting to Darwin, who was in his room.

"See ya, Mr Watterson!" Victoria said, teleporting away.

Richard smiled evilly as he was going to do something that he hadn't done for 15 years. To look at his wife.

• • •

Nicole was looking at herself. Exposed, wet and insecure. The same thing. She laid on the tub, waiting for Richard. Richard entered, only with his underwear. Nicole saw his erect dick seeking through his underwear. She felt herself get wet. Richard took off his underwear.

"Woops! No more clothes left!" Richard reasoned out. "Now I have to go to the tub."

Nicole felt herself become erect in all ways. Richard jumped into the tub. Nicole shuffled to the left, giving Richard space. Richard smiled. Nicole leaned her head on Richard's shoulder. His right hand suddenly touched her pussy. She moaned. She knew that all of this moaning wouldn't make use if she didn't have sex with him properly. She purred.

"Richard, oh, Richard," Nicole said, stroking his cock. "Though I can't suck your dick, I'll make you ejaculate into me."

"Anything for you, sweetheart," Richard smiled.

Nicole put in his dick into her pussy. She felt it throb in her. He also felt it throb. Nicole's claws extracted, scratching the bath tub. She moaned.

"Richard," Nicole panted.

Richard ejaculated into Nicole. She and her husband yelled. Victoria heard it, as she, somehow, got the abilities of her grandmother. Richard hugged Nicole tightly, making his dick go deeper. When he finished, Nicole panted. They heard the beeping noise from the dryer.

Victoria was floating beside the bathroom. Richard jumped off the tub and opened the door a little so that only his head can be seen.

"Carrie…"

"Victoria," Victoria corrected.

"Victoria, can you get our clothes at the dryer?" Richard asked.

"Sure!" Victoria said teleporting to the dryer room.

She teleported back with Nicole and Richard's clothing.

"Just came in to check," Victoria smiled, floating away. "You're welcome!"

"Thank you!" Richard thanked the ghost.

Richard gave Nicole her clothes. She and Richard put their clothes on. They did a little kiss and went to the lounge room.

• • •

"Hey, Dar-dar!" Carrie greeted Darwin.

"Hi, Carr!" Darwin greeted back floating beside her. "What is it?"

"Don't you think the whole family is too separated?" Carrie asked.

"I kind'a agree with that," Darwin nodded.

"Let's make like an…outing!" Carrie suggested, shrugging. "It's really for the kids."

"We can organise that with Lexy," Darwin nodded.


	24. The Hero

**Chapter 10 - The Hero**

Nicole and Richard didn't have fun having sex yesterday so they'll persevere and have fun this time! Well try having fun this time. Richard seemed neutral about Nicole, now. She must find a way to get her husband's dick erect. Then a lightbulb appeared. She would pull her skirt up, revealing her damp panty to tease him. She kept on doing that for 5 days. On the sixth day, Richard and Nicole stayed at the backyard at midnight.

"The moon, the stars, the windows," Nicole said.

"Hey, Nicole, I'd want to…"

Nicole pulled her skirt up, too reveal her panty wasn't there. Richard's eyes widened. She saw the lump on his pants. He took off his top and pants to reveal an erect pink dick. Nicole felt herself get wet.

"Now is the perfect time to make love," Nicole purred as she took off her skirt.

"Yes, Nicole, yes," Richard agreed, pushing his dick down.

"Come here my sweet rabbit, look at me," Nicole miaowed.

Richard stopped.

"How many times have we tried having sex and failed?" Richard asked.

"Seventy… six-" Nicole was cut off by Richard kissing and masturbating her. Moan x 2. Do your maths. 2m2o2a2n. Don't think that works.

Richard laid down on the grass and licked Nicole's pussy. She moaned, squirting more liquid into his face. Richard separated.

Nicole placed his dick into her mouth, making Richard moan. She licked the tip a couple of times then separated. Nicole put her head down and tail up, making her loose top and bra slide down and makes her pussy more accessible.

"Nicole, I'm cumming," Richard panted.

"Go ahead," Nicole said. "Fuck me."

Richard held her waist and got a good view of her pussy, making his dick a bit more hard. He pushed it in and pulled Nicole towards him. Nicole yelled. This time, she felt very hot. When his dick went limp, Nicole separated, and laid on the grass.

"Sex in the backyard," Nicole smiled.

"Successful sex in the backyard," Richard corrected.

• • •

Lexy was just walking to school today. She wanted to have some exercise. She wore a black woollen jacket and a blue knee-length skirt. She breathed in and out, seeing her breath. She saw a shadow cover her. She turned around. Jamie was there.

"Give me your money," She said.

"I don't have any," Lexy mumbled.

Jamie was about to beat Lexy up when Blast saved her by punching Jamie.

"Don't you dare hurt me," she said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that unless you say sorry to Lexy," Blast said.

"Why do I have to say sorry to that pink whore?" Jamie said rudely.

"LEXY-"

Blast punched Jamie once more in the stomach.

"-IS-"

Blast kicked her at the foot, making her fall.

"-NOT-"

Blast grabbed Jamie by the head.

"-A WHORE!"

When Blast was about to throw her up in the air, Lexy tapped him at the shoulder.

"Put her down, Blast," Lexy smiled. "I'm alright."

Blast let Jamie go. Lexy chuckled at Blast. Blast blushed. Nobody laughed at him before. Well, not a girl, at least. If it was a girl laughing, it would be Jamie or Tina. But it was an entirely innocent and rather cute girl.

"Blast, do you mind to accompany me to school?" Lexy asked.

"Oh, I don't," Blast shook his head.

Lexy smiled, hoping that he gets what she's saying. Blast also hoped that his feelings won't show. It would just worsen his reputation.

• • •

"YES!" Blast and Lexy exclaimed running into the cafeteria. "We finished our rocket! We finished our rocket!"

Penny, Carrie, Gumball and Darwin looked at them sternly.

"Oh, uh, nothing," Blast said.

"Yeah, nothing," Lexy nodded.

The two sat down together at a space.

"Uh, Blast, can I tell you something?" Lexy asked.

"Yes?" Blast asked.

"I-" When she said a word, the bell rang. "Dang it!"

"Can that wait?" Blast asked. "'Cause I've got a secret to tell you."

"What is it?" Lexy asked.

"I like you," Blast whispered.

Lexy smiled.

"I-I-I…" Lexy stammered, while Blast predicted that she would say 'I hate you'. "…like you too."

Blast smiled.

"We'll continue this conversation straight after school," Blast promised, holding Lexy's hands.

"Okay," Lexy smiled.

Blast ran off to his basketball practice, leaving love-struck Lexy behind.

• • •

"Hi, Blast!" Lexy greeted.

It was the afternoon or after school. Lexy sat down on the chair outside of the school. Blast sat down beside her.

"On 6:00, can you please come and dine with me?" Blast asked.

Lexy kissed Blast on the cheek.

"Sure," Lexy smiled.

"Uh, Lexy, where do you live?" Blast asked.

"1 Park St, Centre Elmore, Elmore 17700," Lexy said.

"That's…an abandoned suburb," Blast said.

"That's why I want you to come with me there," Lexy smiled. "So we get private space."

The two words Lexy said echoed in Blast's head. Private space. Private space…oh, he knows what's gonna happen. And he's going to like it.


	25. The Kidnapper

**Episode 11 - The Kidnapper**

Lexy and Blast were at the abandoned building. Lexy wore a white jacket and a white skirt, to show she was being formal. Blast wore a black coat and black pants, trying to be formal as well. They were both eating pancakes, even if it was already the evening. They were drinking black current juice, as that was all they can bring. They, apparently, brought uncooked hot dogs, thinking there was a stove there. The two just ate quietly, not knowing what to discuss.

"Uh, Lexy?" Blast asked.

"Yes, Blast?" Lexy replied.

Blast wore puppy eyes.

"Will you marry me?" Blast asked.

"Of course, I would. I…" Then Lexy's hands were tied up by a handkerchief. Behind her was Tobias. He held a gun and pointed at the wolf. Blast walked centimetre by centimetre, trying to avoid movement recognised. Tobias thought he wasn't moving.

"That's right, Blast, she's all mine," Tobias chuckled. "Doll is mine."

"First they call me a whore, next, they call me a doll!" Lexy exclaimed, kicking Tobias.

Tobias pointed the gun on her.

"Shut your mouth up or you'll never survive," Tobias muttered. "And you, Blast. Lexy will be filled with my sperm when I'm done with her."

"Fuck you, Tobi-" Tobias pointed the gun on the furious wolf.

"I tell you that she'll have kid by two weeks," Tobias sputtered.

Then Lexy thought about Gumball. She closed her eyes and started sobbing as Tobias pulled her into his car. Blast stood there, ashamed of himself.

• • •

"WHAT!?" Carrie exclaimed, through the phone. "That motherfucking Tobias!"

Darwin rubbed Carrie's shoulder to sooth her. Victoria did the same.

"Darwin, let's fetch Lexy's car, shall we?" Carrie smirked.

"Sure," Victoria nodded. "She said we can use it when we need it."

• • •

"What the fuck do you want from me!?" Lexy exclaimed.

"You're cunt, of course," Tobias smirked.

Tobias drove the car left.

"In 3 hours, you'll reach your destination," The GPS sounded.

"Why the fuck do you have to show up at the other side of town!" Tobias exclaimed.

Lexy smiled. "They're coming."

**###**

**Désolé pour le très court Chapitre! Le prochain chapitre sera plus long, je peux vous dire.**

BTW, Cliffhanger!

**R & R**

**(PS I'm not French! [Je suis non français!])**


	26. Attention Peoples!

**ATTENTION READER!**

* * *

This story is going to be (or is) deleted. If you want to have a copy of the story, ask me through PM. Sorry for causing any inconvenience.

Merci,  
Ender McAuthor


End file.
